Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir!
by electranab
Summary: Une nouvelle chasse pour les amis de la maîtresse des cartes. Cette fois, cependant, le gibier est une amoureuse en fuite.
1. Bonjour Shaolan et aurevoir!

S'il vous plait soyez indulgent ceci est ma première fan fiction.

Bonjour Shaolan et au revoir !

Je me demande, comment vont se passer nos retrouvailles. En rêve, je n'ai cessé de voir son bonheur et l'éclat de ses yeux illuminer mon coeur. Je vais enfin pourvoir la retrouver et la tenir dans mes bras. Lui dire à quel point elle m'a manqué et que ses années sans elles m'ont torturé. Je vais...

Stéphanie - Shaolan, tu peux cesser de rêver et me passer les écouteurs. Ça fait quatre fois, que je te le demande.

Shaolan - J'aurais du te laisser en chine!

Stéphanie - Pas de Stéphanie, pas de Sakura cher cousin. Pierre ne pouvait pas t'accompagner et ta mère aurait refusé de te laisser partir seul.

Shaolan - J'ai tout de même 19 ans, alors son accord je pouvais m'en passer, grogna t'il.

Stéphanie étouffa un gloussement moqueur, car même son cousin n'aurait pu passer par dessus la volonté d'Yellan Li. Sept années de cris, de supplications et de grognement mécontent avant qu'elle craque et le renvoie au Japon. Il faut admettre que dernièrement son cousin était tout simplement déchaîner. Il multipliait les problèmes et s'était fait renvoyer de la fac. Yellan n'avait pu en supporter d'avantage, Shaolan irait au Japon à la condition qu'il termine sagement ses études. Stéphanie qui avait vu l'impatience de son cousin se doutait bien que la sagesse ne serait peut-être pas au rendez-vous. Sakura, lui avait fait perdre la tête depuis qu'elle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait un coeur.

La jeune femme revoyait entièrement la composition de sa garde-robe d'un air désespéré. Après des heures à repasser tous les vêtements, elle laissa échapper un cri catastropher. Une étrange peluche jaune se précipita aussitôt hors d'un tiroir. Regardant autour de la pièce d'un oeil suspicieux pour repérer la cause du cri de sa chère maîtresse.

Kerobero - Euh... Sakura, ou est la force maléfique?

Sakura - Ma garde-robe Kero!

Kerobero - Mais ne reste pas devant à ne rien faire, tu vas te faire attaquer!

Sakura - Tu ne comprends rien, je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ma rentrée, demain!

Kerobero soupira de soulagement et de désespoir. Il adorait Sakura, mais parfois, les changements des dernières années le révoltaient. Comment sa petite Sakura, si gentille et si tendre était-elle devenue aussi superficielle et froide? Tout ça à cause du morveux, si un jour il le retrouvait, fois de Kerobero, il regretterait d'être né. Sakura était devenu une très jolie femme qui se souciait plus de son apparence que des autres. Seule la fidèle Tiffany et Anthony était rester ses amis. Les autres ne supportant plus ses humeurs rageuses et ses petites mesquineries qu'elle disait pour s'amuser. Tiffany avait été choquée de la nouvelle attitude de Sakura, mais sa fidélité envers son amie l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Anthony, lui avait été piéger par les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait développer pour la maîtresse des cartes. L'amour est aveugle et rend parfois les gens sots.

Demain, il pourrait enfin la voir, plus que quelques heures et il retrouverait sa fleur de cerisier. Vivement que le premier jour d'école se présente.

Stéphanie - Dit donc, Shaolan tu pourrais au moins m'aider à monter se canapé. Je le tiens en équilibre dans cet escalier depuis assez longtemps.

Je me demande si elle a changé et si ses cheveux ont toujours cette teinte de miel qu'il aimait tant.

Stéphanie - SHAOLAN, t'exagère!

Shaolan - Oh ma jolie Sakura... Euh, Stéphanie qu'est que tu fais avec le canapé?

Stéphanie - J'essais de m'entraîner à tomber dans un escalier sans me blesser, IDIOT. Viens m'aider.

L'air toujours rêveur, Shaolan se décide enfin à prendre son côté. Seulement, au milieu du pallier, il aperçoit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux à l'extérieur. Sa petite fleur de cerisier? Il laisse tomber sa charge et se précipite vers la vitrine. Lorsqu'un cri enrager survient à ses oreilles.

Stéphanie - SHAOLAN SHAORAN, REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT M'AIDER!

Un sourire quelques peu gêner au lèvres, il se précipite vers sa cousine avant que celle ci redescendre l'escalier sur le dos. De toute évidence, il ne sera bon à rien avant d'avoir revu sa tendre petite Sakura.

Sakura s'occupait soigneusement de sa longue chevelure, alors que Kero boudait tranquillement dans un coin. Il avait essayer de convaincre sa maîtresse de s'entraîner quelques peu et s'était lutter à mur. Il serait plus juste de dire que SAKI l'avait précipité dans ce mur. Une pile de cahier en tout genre traîner sous une tonne de poussière dans un coin, Kero reconnu les manuels de cours de sa maîtresse.

Kero - Dit donc, Saki, tu as terminé tes travaux de vacances?

Sakura releva la tête de sa tâche avec une expression paniquée. Elle avait encore oublié de se prendre d'avance.

Sakura - Kerobero, je t'en pris tu dois absolument m'aider, hurla t'elle en se précipitant sur la pile impressionnante de travaux pour le lendemain.

Kero - Nous ne pourrons pas y arriver!

Sakura - J'ai une idée!

Elle se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Anthony.

Samantha se précipita sur le téléphone en espérant que se serait enfin Thomas qui réalisait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. (Prend ses rêves pour la réalité)

Samantha - Bonjour!

Saki - Sam, Anthony, Suppy et toi, pouvez rappliquer chez moi?

Samantha - Un problème Sakura?

Saki - J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer je dois contactez Yué.

Sans plus attendre, elle se fit raccrocher la ligne au nez. De toute évidence, des ennuis étaient au rendez-vous. Tout de même drôle que je ne ressente aucune magie se dit t'elle en se précipitant vers la chambre de son maître.

Anthony releva les yeux de son bouquin lorsqu'une tempête appeler Ruby moon débarqua dans sa chambre. Elle était suivie de près par un Suppy à moitié endormi.

Anthony - Que fais tu sous cette forme, Ruby?

Ruby Moon - La maîtresse des cartes nous convoque de toute urgence. Elle a un problème.

Anthony se précipita aussitôt vers ses deux gardiens et sortie de chez lui à une vitesse étonnante. Arrivé devant chez Sakura, il vit Yué qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

Anthony - Tu sais se qui est arrivé?

Yué - Sakura, n'as pas voulu m'expliquer. Je suppose que c'est grave.

Anthony - Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer plus concerné! Ta maîtresse est peut-être blesser! Mais qu'est ce qui a pris a Clow de te donner cette impassibilité et se manque de coeur.

Yué - Je suis venu, je fais mon travail et Sakura est encore en vie. Alors pas de problème. J'ai même réussis à sonner, mon cher Anthony.

Yué avait développé une certaine haine envers la réincarnation de son ancien maître. Jalousie mêler de colère, car Sakura n'était pas heureuse. Anthony étant le petit ami de sa maîtresse aurait du remédier à cela et Yué ne pardonnait pas ce manquement.

Elle se précipita vers la porte pour laisser entrer le groupe réunis devant sa porte.

Sakura - Montons à ma chambre sans plus attendre.

Inquiets ils la suivirent rapidement pour trouver une chambre complètement en désordre. Des livres répandus un peu partout et des vêtements dans tous les coins, on aurait du qu'un combat avait eu lieu dans la pièce.

Anthony - Tu n'as pas été blessé au moins?

Sakura - De quoi tu parles, Anthony?

Anthony - Bien du combat, qui s'est produit ici.

Kerobero éclata de rire devant le regard étonné des autres présents.

Kerobero - Sakura tu as vraiment fais très fort. Elle ne s'est pas battue. Elle seulement oublier de commencer ses travaux et vous devez être l'équipe de secours!

Anthony, Ruby, Yué, Suppy - QUOI!

Sakura - Euh... maintenant que vous êtes là. Anthony, tu te charge des l'histoire, Ruby de la rédaction de français, Suppy des science, Kero des mathématique, Yué des travaux pratique et moi, je vais terminer la géographie. Au faite, merci d'être venu!

Ses amis à l'exception de Kero, tombèrent littéralement à la renverse!

Tous s'étaient résignés, surtout car Anthony avait ordonné à ses gardiens d'obéir à sa bien-aimée. Seul Yué avait rechigné, en tant que gardien lunaire il se refusait d'abaisser ses compétences. C'est la voie de chère Mathieu en lui qui avait fini par lui forcer la main. Cela et les menaces de Kerobero qui ne désirait surtout pas supporter la mauvaise humeur de Sakura. Il envisageait sérieusement d'aller vive avec Yué pour avoir plus de liberté. Anthony étant toujours à la maison, il devait supporter la présence héritant de Suppy le parfait. À moins qu'il demande à Tiffany de le loger, elle comprendrait sûrement sa position. Dès demain, il lui demanderait, mais pour l'instant, mieux valait terminer les mathématiques de Sakura. Ils pourraient peut-être à eux tous augmenter la moyenne déplorable de Saki qui était devenu une vrai catastrophe à l'école.

La lune brille dans le ciel étoilé et pourtant, je ne vois pas à quelques centimètres devant moi. Quelque chose absorbe la lumière pour une raison qui m'est inconnu. Je ressens fortement une présence qui ne m'est pas inconnu. J'ai le pressentiment que cette personne me veut du mal. Obtenir une vengeance mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qu'elles sont ses raisons. La silhouette s'approche lentement de moi, tel un prédateur qui est confiant que sa proie ne peut lui échapper. Je vais enfin pouvoir distinguer son visage lorsque...

Dring… Driiiiinnnng

Kerobero - Sakura, lève toi tu vas encore être en retard!

Sakura- Oh non... Kero, tu m'as encore une fois interrompu au mauvais moment! J'allais savoir qui il est!

Kerobero - De qui tu parles Sakura?

Sakura- Euh...en faite je ne me souviens plus.

Kero tombe une nouvelle fois à la renverse. Ce qu'elle pouvait parfois être distraite sa Sakura.

Sakura- Kero mon dieux, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt! Je vais une fois encore être en retard.

Elle se précipite sur son uniforme et descend à toute allure vers la cuisine.

Thomas- Le monstre est enfin réveillé! J'ai senti toute une secousse.

Un coup bien placer dans le tibia et voilà que le plaisantin fait une drôle de grimace.

Sakura- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Thomas! Oh, et puis zut...je dois filer, je suis en retard.

Elle se précipite à l'extérieur sans plus attendre. Enfilant ses rollers à toutes vitesse et fila vers le lycée.

Dominique- Tu fais une drôle de tête, Thomas.

Thomas- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une impression. Sakura est de moins en moins combative et cela m'inquiète.

Elle est enfin arrivée dans la cours d'école mais elle ne se fait pas d'accroire, aujourd'hui encore elle sera en retard. Jetant un regard à sa montre, elle est surprise de constater que celle ci indique qu'elle a 5 minutes d'avance! Ne comprenant plus rien elle regarde autour d'elle. Tout est enveloppé d'une étrange lueur jaune et personne ne semble avoir le moindre mouvement.

Anthony - Bonjour Sakura, je vais enfin pourvoir faire redémarrer le temps.

Sakura - T'es un ange, Anthony! Je ne sais comment te remercier!

Anthony - Je suis sûr du contraire, allez viens.

D'un geste de la main, Anthony défige tous le monde avant d'entraîner Sakura à l'intérieur. Il l'embrasse doucement puis lui fait signe que Tiffany l'attend.

Tiffany - Bonjour Sakura, je suis contente que tu aies réussis à venir à l'heure!

Anthony - Disons que je suis pour beaucoup et qu'elle devra régler ses dettes, a plus.

Tiffany - Oh, il est vraiment charmant, tu en as de la chance, Sakura.

Sakura - Je suppose que oui. Je me demande qu'elle prof nous aurons cette année.

Heureusement, cette année encore, Tiffany et elle allaient être encore dans la même classe. Elles prirent les places qui étaient leurs les années précédentes.

Professeur - Bonjour, mon nom est Katia Moreau, je serai votre titulaire cette année. Bonjour, Sakura.

Tiffany - Tu crois qu'il a une raison pour qu'elle revienne?

Sakura - Je vais lui poser la question après le cours, qu'en pense tu Anthony?

Anthony- Il n'y a jamais de hasard, je crains que sa présence annonce un nouveau combat. Ce que j'aimerais que mes pouvoirs soit se qu'il était pour en être sûr.

Pauvre Anthony, depuis le combat qui l'avait confronté à Sakura, ces pouvoirs avaient diminué. Il n'avait plus la possibilité de voir l'avenir ce qui ne le gênait nullement par contre pour ces autres pouvoirs. Il aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de protéger Sakura. Surtout que celle ci avait complètement perdu le goût du combat et de l'aventure.

Katia - Pourrais-je avoir un instant de silence pour introduire les nouveaux arrivants?

Son regard malicieux se pose sur nos amis qui se taisent aussitôt.

Katia - Bien, voilà Stéphanie Li et Shaolan Li qui revienne du Japon.

Les deux japonais entre dans la classe un sourire joyeux aux lèvres à l'idée de retrouver leur ami. Par contre Sakura se redresse sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

Tiffany - Dit moi que tu l'as prévenu pour toi et Anthony?

Sakura - Pas encore, je n'arrêtais pas de remettre ça au lendemain.

Tiffany - Sakura!

Tous se retournèrent vers elles se demandant bien se qui se trame.

Katia- Bien, Shaolan va t'asseoir à coté d'Anthony et Stéphanie...euh... reste ou tu viens de t'asseoir.

Anthony - Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je comprend je vais te laisser lui expliquer.

Sakura - Merci...

Shaolan était au ange, sa petite fleur de cerisier était juste devant lui. Il allait bientôt pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme il l'avait tant de fois rêver. Je me retourne vers Anthony, celui ci me regarde drôlement, comme si il avait pitié. Aucune importance, Sakura n'est plus à des kilomètres de moi. Je me demande par contre ce que fait Anthony au Japon. Il devait retourner en Angleterre, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Peut-être à t'il ressenti les nouvelles forces qui tournent autour de Tomoéda lui également. Sakura se retourne légèrement et je suis au ange. Puis je me rends contre que quelque chose ne va pas, elle m'ignore totalement et donne un petit mot à Anthony. Katia - Mademoiselle Kinomoto, vous seriez gentille de laisser les petits mots amoureux pour après les cours.

Mots amoureux, non mais pour qui se prend cette Katia Moreau, il avait raison de la détester. Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'il fût de retour et que lui seul possède le cœur de sa belle fleur de cerisier.

Il était complètement ébahi, alors même qu'il se croyait en forme, il venait de réaliser qu'il aurait peut-être du s'appliquer lors de ses entraînements. À peine avait t'il eu le temps de se redresse que Sakura avait filé avec tous ses livres. Soit il ralentissait en vieillissant soit elle était devenu une pro de la ponctualité et de la rapidité. Stéphanie le regardait d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air.

Stéphanie – Dit donc Shaolan, il semblerait que vos retrouvailles n'auront pas lieu comme dans tes rêves. Sakura veut de toute évidence t'éviter.

Shaolan – Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Elle devait avoir une urgence.

Rester impassible comme si j'étais convaincu de ce que je racontais. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle ne me regardait pas sans que Stéphanie m'en fasse la remarque. De plus, Anthony avait semblé le regardé avec un mélange de méfiance et de pitié ce qui n'est sûrement pas bon signe. Un fait était certain, Shaolan avait redescendu de son nuage à la vitesse grand G. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a confronté l'élu de son cœur pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. L'esprit ailleurs, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

Elève – Bonjour Shaolan, je pense que ce doit être difficile pour toi, non?

Shaolan – Euh… on se connaît?

Elève – Alors là, je ne peux y croire, tu as déjà oublié ton vieil ami? Pourtant, on raconte que les habitants de la chi…

Shaolan – Ivan!

Ivan – Ah, je me disais aussi que tu me faisais marcher. Pauvre toi, tu n'as pas de chance.

Shaolan – Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles?

Ivan – Eh bien, tu es enfin de retour, seulement Sakura a maintenant quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je crois que tu avais à peine eu le temps de lui avouer tes sentiments.

Shaolan – Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, par contre tu peux me dire qui est l'heureux élu.

Ivan – Eh bien, Anthony. Elle ne t'a pas mis au courant?

Shaolan n'écoute plus ce que son ancien ami lui raconte. Seul la rage qui l'envahi envers Anthony lui vient à l'esprit. Il s'était pourtant méfier de lui dès le début. Il n'aurait jamais du quitter le Japon!

Sakura – Tu n'aurais pas du revenir de la Chine, plutôt!


	2. Des alliés chez l'ennemi

Des alliés chez l'ennemi

Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir dit une telle horreur après tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour obtenir la possibilité de revenir? Elle était la seule chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché durant ces moments atroces loin d'elle. Sa petite fleur de cerisier ne l'aimait plus, sa petite fleur de cerisier était devenue cruelle. Il n'avait pu soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle avait rigolé de lui devant tous. Il n'avait pu soutenir les moqueries des témoins présents. Il avait fui sans demander son reste s'en voir les regards attristés de ses anciens amis. Même Anthony avait été touché par sa détresse.

Flash back

* * *

Sakura – Tu n'aurais pas du revenir de la Chine, plutôt! 

Shaolan - Je ne comprends pas Sakura, je suis revenu pour toi. Dans tes lettres, tu disais...

Sakura - Shaolan, je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis deux mois, t'aurais du comprendre que tu m'ennuyais.

Une lueur moqueuse dans son regard, elle me fixe comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire insecte.

Shaolan - Sakura, je dois te dire que...

Sakura - Ça suffit Shaolan, tu es suffisamment pathétique comme cela, retourne chez toi qu'on t'oubli rapidement à nouveau.

* * *

Elle regardait la jeune femme assise près d'elle attentivement mais celle ci ne démontrait aucun signe de sentiment. La scène odieuse qu'elle avait causé ne l'avait pas le moindrement touché. Sa meilleure amie était définitivement disparue. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle-même et n'éprouvait aucun remord à blesser les gens. 

Sakura - Il y a un problème, Tiffany?

Tiffany - Comment as tu pu être aussi cruelle avec ce pauvre Shaolan?

Sakura - Si cela te chagrine autant, va le consoler, je suis sur que tu pourrais largement compenser la perte de ses illusions.

Anthony - Sakura, je crains que tu ailles trop loin là.

Un regard sévère et le pauvre baisse de la tête complètement muet. Il est hors de question de contrarier sa belle. (Gentil toutou ne veut pas se rebeller).

Tiffany - Je comprends pourquoi, Sandrine et les autres ne veulent plus t'approcher. Je n'aurais jamais cru pourvoir dire cela Sakura, mais tu es devenu un monstre d'égoïste.

Seul un rire lui répondit alors qu'elle tournait les pieds et partit rejoindre les autres. Ce soir, elle irait voir Shaolan pour lui parler.

Des coups répétés continuaient inlassablement de retentir à la porte, alors que dans la cuisine Stéphanie exaspéré tempêtait contre Shaolan.

Stéphanie - C'est assez, je vais répondre.

Shaolan - Il en est hors de question, je ne veux voir personne!

Elle l'ignora royalement et ouvrit largement le battant sur une Tiffany impatiente.

Tiffany - Bonjour, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

Sans attendre, elle entre et va s'asseoir face au pauvre Shaolan.

Shaolan - Je suppose qu'elle t'envoie savourer sa victoire.

Tiffany - Ne croit pas cela, beaucoup d'entre nous sommes exaspéré par son attitude, Shaolan. Ivan, Sandrine, Sonia et même Anthony ont été catastrophés par son attitude.

Shaolan - Pour Anthony, laisse tombé, ce n'est qu'un traître et je l'ai toujours su.

Tiffany - Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, seulement il est amoureux de Sakura et pour lui ses désirs son des ordres. Tu peux sûrement comprendre qu'elle lui fasse perdre la tête.

Shaolan - Pour ma part, c'est sa tête à lui que j'aimerais voir disparaître.

Un grognement mécontent suivit ainsi que quelques maugréassions incompréhensible. Tiffany éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Tiffany - Si cela te console, Yué éprouve à peu près tes sentiments à son sujet. Il ne cesse d'essayer de se débarrasser d'Anthony.

Stéphanie - Pourtant, Anthony est la réincarnation de son premier maître, non?

Tiffany - En effet, mais aller comprendre monsieur le grincheux. Il ne supporte pas de voir Anthony près de Sakura.

Un grognement mécontent retentis sourdement.

Shaolan - Ah non, je ne vais pas en plus devoir lutter contre la possessivité de son gardien, j'espère?

Tiffany - Ah ah ah, tu retrouves enfin ta combativité. Tu vas en avoir besoin, tu oublis Thomas et Kero qui ne t'apprécient pas du tout.

Shaolan - La peluche ne me cause aucun souci, Sakura n'a jamais été amoureuse de lui, et même ci cela était, il n'est pas humain. Mais pour les autres...

Stéphanie - T'inquiète je suis certaine que les autres et Tiffany vont t'aider, n'est ce pas?

Tiffany - Bien sur, je vais pourvoir faire un film que j'appellerai...le sauvetage des amour de Shaolan!

Bang... Deux personnes tombés à la renverse!

Alerté par un bruit étrange, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et essayait de repérer la source. Lorsqu'une ombre blanche heurta sa fenêtre avec fracas et entra dans sa chambre.

Shaolan - Yué! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sakura à un problème?

Yué - En effet, la présence d'Anthony. Je crois que tout les deux aurions des avantages de collaborer ensemble.

Shaolan - Je connais mes raisons mais toi, qu'est ce que cela t'apporterait?

Yué - Cela ne te concerne aucunement. Je dois seulement accomplir mon rôle de gardien.

Shaolan - Exactement, alors pourquoi veux-tu m'aider?

Yué - Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, sois tu accepte mon aide sois tu la refuses, cela n'a peu d'importance.

Shaolan réfléchi quelques minutes. Une alliance avec Yué comportait de sérieux risque mais celui ci était proche de sa bien-aimée.

Shaolan - C'est bon, tu as un plan pour nous débarrasser d'Anthony?

Yué - Parfaitement et Ruby Moon nous aidera, laisse moi t'expliquer...

* * *

Que pensez vous du commencement ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews. 


	3. Manigance et réticence

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai vraiment appréciée.

* * *

Manigance et réticence

Stéphanie culpabilisait énormément et pour se racheter elle avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce n'était peut-être pas d'ailleurs la meilleure façon lorsque l'on voyait les tonnes de vaisselle qui serait à nettoyer par la suite. Désolé pour son cher cousin, elle avait contacté sa tante et ses cousines en Chine pour obtenir des conseils. Celle-ci avait décidé d'envoyer une des leurs pour aider Shaolan. Maintenant, elle devait annoncer à Shaolan que l'une de ses sœurs allait bientôt venir vivre avec eux au Japon.

Shaolan – Dit donc, t'a l'intention d'incendier l'appartement ! Tu ne vois pas le nuage noir au dessus de … je ne sais trop quoi.

Stéphanie – C'était notre petit déjeuner. Je voulais seulement t'aider.

Shaolan – Hum… ça pourrait toujours servir à empoisonner Anthony, mais à part ça…

Stéphanie – Shaolan, tu as de la chance que j'aie quelque chose à me faire pardonner ! Oup…

Shaolan senti aussitôt qu'un raz de marrer allait l'emporter. Elle devait avoir fait une bêtise énorme pour avoir osé se mettre derrière les fourneaux.

Shaolan – De quelle ampleur est la catastrophe ?

Stéphanie – Euh… Une Li va venir du Japon.

Shaolan – Je vois, l'une de mes sœurs va venir nous voir je suppose.

Stéphanie – C'est presque ça, en faite elle va venir habiter avec nous tant que tu n'auras pas réussis à récupérer Sakura.

Shaolan – Quoi ! Tu as été raconter ça … ça à ma famille. Je suis mort ! Je vais avoir droit à la consolation sans fin et aux câlins étouffants qui se veulent réconfortant mais qui vous empêchent de respirer. Oh non, tu vas me sortir delà. Demain, tu tombes en peine d'amour.

Stéphanie – Voyons Shaolan, je ne suis pas amoureuse alors je ne peux pas avoir un chagrin d'amour.

Shaolan – Ta intérêt alors à aller te trouver rapidement un copain et à avoir de la peine ma chère !

Sans plus un mot, il attrape ses effets scolaire et fonce vers l'école. En souhaitant, que Yué et Tiffany vont avoir de meilleures idées se répéta t'il tout long du trajet.

Le conspirateur essayait de ruser pour que la gardienne accepte de participer à son plan. Celle-ci hésitait encore par fidélité à son maître qu'elle aimait comme un frère. L'idée de le trahir ne lui plaisait aucunement, mais d'un autre côté…

Mathieu – Franchement Samantha, ce n'est pas vraiment grand-chose se que Yué demande.

Sam – Peut-être à tes yeux, mais Anthony est le maître de Ruby Moon et je suis d'accord avec ses réticences face au plan ridicule de Yué.

Mathieu s'éleva alors dans les airs et un cercle lumineux apparu sous lui. Lorsque la lueur s'estompa Mathieu avait laissé place à Yué.

Yué – Ridicule ! Mon plan n'a rien de ridicule. Il est simple et efficace. Malgré tout c'est ton choix ! Si tu veux faire les devoirs de Sakura toute l'année… Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle n'en profite pas alors qu'elle sait qu'Anthony t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs si tu n'obéis pas à ses ordres.

Sam- Euh… Tu marques un point, déjà qu'en cours je dois courir après Thomas pour que personne ne s'assoie à côté de lui.

Yué –Hein ?

Sam – Comment crois tu que je réussis mes cours. Je regarde sans arrêt sur sa copie. Bon, je marche mais nous allons revoir ton plan.

Il avait prit sa décision, il allait demander à Tiffany de le prendre avec elle. Il adorait sa maîtresse mais la veille elle avait été tout simplement odieuse. Elle lui avait reproché un tas de bêtise donc il ne comprenait même pas le sens. Quelque chose avait troublé sa maîtresse mais il ne pouvait plus accepter d'être celui qui devait écoper. Yué pouvait bien lui dire d'être patient, il ne vivait pas avec une Sakura enragée. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention il se cacha dans le sac de celle-ci. Avec un peu chance, elle ne le surprendrait pas avant qu'il ait pu parler à Tiffany. Il se fit aussi immobile que possible lorsqu'il sentit Sakura prendre son sac et filer vers l'école. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire remarqué mais voilà qu'une alléchante odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Il reconnaissait facilement le délicieux fumet que dégageait la cuisine de Thomas. Risquant le tout pour le tout il engouffra le déjeuner de sa maîtresse.

Anthony vit approché sa délicieuse fleur de cerisier avec le cœur léger. Elle était tout simplement magnifique si on faisait abstraction de son air légèrement mesquin sur le visage. À coup sûr cela n'augurait rien de bon, mais l'amour lui fit repousser la raison qui le poussait à fuir.

Anthony – Dit moi mon ange, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

Sakura – En effet, j'ai décidé de rendre à Shaolan la monnaie de sa pièce. Je vais lui faire payé le mal qui m'a fait.

Anthony – Sakura, je croyais que tout était fini entre vous deux. Tu prétendais ne plus rien éprouver pour lui.

Sakura – Rien d'autres que de la haine, Anthony, tu es bien de mon côté, n'est ce pas ?

Un acquiescement lui répondit, alors qu'au fond de lui la peur envahi Anthony. La haine est proche de l'amour et il aurait préféré que sa fleur de cerisier n'éprouve que de l'indifférence pour son rival. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant, seulement des perdants. Il espérait seulement que des anges interviendraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Deux anges avaient décidés d'intervenir, malheureusement leur complot ne profiterait peut-être pas à celui qui l'aurait espéré. En effet, Yué avait établi un plan précis et détailler pour séparer le couple Sakura et Anthony. Des remords, il n'en avait aucun, il les laissait à son acolyte Ruby Moon. Celle-ci bien que méprisant son futur méfait était convaincu (grâce à la manipulation de Yué) que cela profiterait à son maître. Disons qu'elle voyait également son propre intérêt, mais qu'elle se justifiait ainsi. Les anges conspirateurs avaient décider de passé à l'acte dès ce Week-end soit dans trois jours. Le pauvre Anthony n'allait rien voir venir, dommage qu'il ne puisse plus connaître l'avenir.

* * *

Désolé ce chapitre est loin d'être super. Je vais me rattraper dans les prochains. 


	4. L'arrivée d'une Li

J'ai pris note de vos commentaires et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite…

Désolé je ne connais pas les vrais noms des sœurs de Shaolan.

* * *

L'arrivée d'une LI

Elle attendait avec impatience dans l'entrée de l'aéroport de Tomoéda. Comment pouvait t'il ne pas être là à l'attendre ? Stéphanie aurait t-elle manquer de courage et oublier volontairement de prévenir Shaolan ? Quel que soit l'histoire, elle en avait vraiment assez d'attendre comme une idiote. Elle prit ses valises et se dirigea vers un homme en habit de travail qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Shefa – Excuser moi, travailler vous pour l'aéroport ?

Homme – En effet, mais j'ai terminer ma journée alors je m'en vais vous pouvez obtenir de l'aide au comptoir.

Shefa – Ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisse que vous partez, je viens avec vous.

Homme – Vous ne comprenez pas, je rentre chez moi !

Shefa – Pas de problème vous n'avez qu'à me déposer à cette adresse.

Homme – Je ne suis pas un taxi, je veux rentrer rapidement chez moi.

Shefa – Ça ce serait plus rapide si vous arrêter de discuter et que nous partions.

L'homme exaspéré soupira de mécontentement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle serait bientôt auprès de son petit frère.

Thomas n'en pouvait plus. Après une journée épuisante, il devait trimballer à travers la ville une voyeuse capricieuse jusque chez elle. Le pire c'est que cette peste n'était même pas sur son trajet. De plus, elle ne cessait jamais de bavarder ou de chantonner. Elle aurait facilement rivaliser avec Samantha, il espérait seulement qu'elle n'irait pas au même lycée. Ces deux là réunis le rendrait rapidement complètement fou. Celle-ci était toutefois très jolie, mais mon dieu faite qu'elle se taise se dit t'il tout au long du trajet. Lorsque enfin il arriva à l'adresse indiqué, elle ne bougea pas le moindrement et continua son monologue.

Thomas – Je crois que vous êtes à votre destination.

Shefa – Parfait, si vous voulez bien monter mes valises.

Thomas – Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur alors au revoir.

Shefa – Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pressé. Nous n'avons plus à attendre qu'un domestique vienne les prendre.

Thomas – Vous avez un portier dans cet immeuble ?

Shefa – Non.

Furieux, il sortit chargea les valises sur son épaules et suivit la jeune femme. Arrivé à l'étage, il déposa le tout sur le seul.

Shefa – Je vous remercie de vous avoir proposer pour me rendre service. J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Thomas – Moi, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Shefa – Alors, je suppose que ce n'est pas un à bientôt.

Thomas – Surtout pas.

D'un pas rageur il descendit l'escalier alors qu'un rire moqueur retenti. Cette peste l'avait drôlement manipulé avec un peu de chance il ne la verrait plus jamais.

Shaolan eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller la porte qu'il fut projeté au sol. Un véritable ouragan s'engouffra dans l'appartement et se jeta sur lui. Un flot de parole ininterrompu auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. Son cauchemar était arrivé. Une furie chinoise qui avait l'intention inavouée de l'étrangler selon lui.

Shaolan – Shefa, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mais je t'en prie laisse moi respirer.

Shefa – Heureux de me voir ? Pour que tu dises une tel chose s'est que tu vas vraiment mal.

Shaolan – Euh… pas tout a fait, en faite c'est Stéphanie…

Shefa – quoi ? Elle n'est pas malade au moins. Shaolan dit moi se qui se passe.

Shaolan – Non, elle n'est pas vraiment malade, mais elle a un problème de cœur et tu sais moi…

Shefa – Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui avait des ennuis avec Sakura.

Shaolan – Oh ça, c'est réglé depuis longtemps. Par contre Stéphanie va avoir besoin de ton soutien.

Shefa – D'accord, je vais tellement m'occuper d'elle qu'elle sera sur pied rapidement tu verras.

J'en suis sûr, ce dit Shaolan, aucunement gêner de mentir ainsi à sa sœur aînée. Stéphanie devra supporter ce qu'elle a attirer comme ennuie en communicant avec sa famille. Avec un peu de chance, le séjour de Shefa se révélera très divertissent.

Shaolan – Au faite comment es tu venu jusqu'ici ?

Shefa – Sûrement pas grâce à toi ! J'ai réussis à trouver une âme charitable.

Shaolan – Shefa !

Shefa – Bon je l'admets, j'ai forcé la main à un homme que j'ai rencontré à l'aéroport. D'ailleurs il n'était pas commode du tout.

Shaolan – Tu ne changeras jamais, j'espère pour toi que tu ne le verras pas à nouveau. Il pourrait vouloir se venger des supplices que tu lui as fait subir.

Shefa – Tout de même Shaolan, je ne suis pas si pire que cela ! Je l'ai à peine enquiquiné le monsieur Kinomoto.

Shaolan – Que viens tu de dire ?

Shefa – Son badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Kinomoto, pourquoi ?

Shaolan – Absolument rien.

Shaolan se retient tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire. Depuis son arrivé, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait la joie l'envahir. Thomas avait fait la connaissance de sa chère Shefa, s'était vraiment trop drôle. Une douce vengeance pour le nombre de fois ou celui-ci l'avait appelé « morveux ».


	5. Shefa empoisonne vos vies

Shefa empoisonne vos vies

Elle fonça droit sur le lit et se précipita en sanglotant sur un Shaolan encore endormi. Celui-ci sorti de sous les couvertures avec l'impression qu'il devait absolument étrangler l'intrus. Cependant, il fut stupéfait de découvrir Stéphanie sur le bord de la crise. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle semblait avoir dormi sur une corde à linge.

Shaolan – Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger à 5 h 30 du matin.

Stéphanie – Tu dois faire quelque chose, elle me rend folle.

Un sourire apparu aussitôt sur les lèvres de Shaolan. L'œuvre de Shefa avait déjà commencé.

Shaolan – Tu l'avais cherché, ma grande.

Stéphanie – T'aurais pu au moins m'avertir, maintenant je vais avoir dès ennuies à coup sûr.

Shaolan – Explique…

Stéphanie – Hier, je suis rentré en pestant contre Anthony à cause de Sakura et toi. Résultat, Shefa croit que je suis amoureuse de lui et s'est mise en tête d'avoir une conversation avec lui ! Tu dois intervenir, autrement je vais me payer la honte.

Seul un léger hoquet répondit à notre pauvre Stéphanie désespérée. (Que voulez vous Shaolan est mort de rire) Remarquant l'euphorie de son cousin, Stéphanie lui balança une claque magistrale.

Stéphanie – Ce n'est pas drôle, lève toi et aide moi. De plus, elle est dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Shaolan – OH NON, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA…

Shaolan bondit hors de son lit et fonça droit vers la catastrophe imminente. Voyez vous, si l'on compare les talents de Stéphanie à ceux de Shefa : Stéphanie est un chef gastronomique !

Elle regardait avec exaspération la cour d'école devant laquelle elle poireautait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Shaolan lui avait fermement interdit de parler à Anthony. Il lui avait d'ailleurs interdit d'approcher du fourneau. Il n'avait pas semblé apprécier ces galettes. Laissant une dernière fois courir son regard sur la cours elle prit ses effets et se dirigea vers l'université. D'ailleurs elle allait être en retard pour sa première journée. Sans réfléchir elle parcouru le reste du chemin en courant. Les couloirs étaient déserts, de toute évidence les cours étaient commencés. Regardant sa feuille horaire elle couru sans regarder devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec une autre personne.

Shefa – Désolé, je suis nouvelle et je suis en retard. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer.

Fille – Aucune importance, moi c'est Samantha. Laisse moi voir ton horaire. Tu es dans ma classe suit moi.

La jeune femme lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans une classe sans même toquer. Le professeur s'arrêta aussitôt de parler et se retourna vers elle.

Prof – Samantha, tu peux m'expliqué une telle arrivée.

Sam – Désolé monsieur, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle alors je l'ai aidé à trouver son chemin.

Prof – Je vois, veuillez prendre place et vous, je vous pris de vous présenter.

_POV Shefa_

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis le tour de la classe alors que Sam allait s'asseoir.

Shefa – Je m'appelle Shefa Li, je viens de Chine et mon frère prétend que je suis une empoisonneuse de la pire espèce. Bien que je ne sache pas ce que cela signifie, je suppose que c'est important puise qu'il le répète sans arrêt.

Le silence se fit dans la classe mais je vis bien que les élèves avaient tous envie de rire. À bien y réfléchir, même le professeur semble estomaqué. J'aurais peut-être dû chercher la signification de ces mots mais moi et les cours de japonais…

Professeur – Et bien, c'est intéressant à savoir. Trouver vous une place.

Je me dirige vers Samantha, mais les places près d'elle sont prises. Je trouve néanmoins un siège près d'elle, seul un grand type endormi nous sépare. Le cours reprends, mais cela ne m'intéresse nullement. Je ne suis pas au Japon pour m'instruire mais pour sauver les amours de ma famille ! Peut-être que devenir amie avec Sam serait une bonne idée. Je griffonne aussitôt un mot et le jette en sa direction. Merde, j'aurais dû m'entraîner, le mot vient d'atterrir sur le type qui nous sépare.

_POV Thomas_

Épuisé, voilà comment je me sens après la journée d'hier. Et voilà qu'on ne peut plus dormir sans recevoir des boulettes de papier. Attrapant le message qui ma réveiller je le jette sans ménagement sur le bureau de Sam et fusille du regard l'expéditeur. Enfer et damnation ! C'est la peste de l'aéroport. Je me retourne vers Mathieu et lui fit un signe vers la nouvelle. Celui-ci sourit bêtement et se mets à gesticuler. Je me demande bien se qu'il essai de me dire.

_Retour normal_

Les deux jeunes filles parlaient gaiement de tout et de rien lorsque Sam aperçu Thomas marcher rapidement vers un arbre isolé.

Sam – Suis moi, je vais te présenter des amis, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi et ils vont t'adorer !

Shefa regarda Sam partir en courant vers un jeune homme avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Celui-ci tournoya sur lui un instant avant de réussir à se défaire de celle-ci. Prenant une longue respiration Shefa s'élança et sauta à son tour sur un pauvre Thomas épuisé.

Thomas – Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Shefa – Bonjour ! Moi c'est Shefa, dit tu pourrais avancer pour qu'on soit à l'ombre car le soleil est trop fort ?

Thomas – Non mais, tu n'as qu'à descendre et à t'y rendre toi-même !

Shefa – Ce n'est pas très gentil, soit sympas.

Mathieu – Allons Thomas, ce n'est pas si grave tu n'as qu'à faire quelque pas, n'est ce pas Sam.

Thomas avança en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. Comment pouvait t'il ne pas prendre pour lui ? Il savait comment Sam pouvait l'énerver et voilà qu'il semblait avoir une deuxième Sam en ville. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'ombre, la jeune fille consentit enfin à descendre de son dos. Thomas se retourna et ne pus que tomber à la renverse.

Thomas – Oh non, je suis maudit.

Shefa – Mon gentil chauffeur, qu'elle bonne surprise nous allons pouvoir terminer la conversation que nous n'avions pas terminer.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'élança dans un long monologue dont seul Sam eu la possibilité de dire un mot. On aurait pu juré qu'elle s'était donner le mot. À peine l'une terminait une phrase que l'autre enchaînait. Thomas cru que cela ne se terminerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'exaspérerait plus que Sam. Sans oublier que Mathieu semblait pour sa part apprécier le bavardage incessant des deux jeunes filles. Il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami venait de le trahir.

Enfin seul, Thomas décida d'avoir une conversation avec se cher Mathieu. Celui-ci d'ailleurs semblait plongé dans ces pensées.

Thomas – Je n'ai jamais vu plus exaspérant que cette fille. Comment tu fais pour ne rien dire ?

Mathieu – De laquelle, tu parles ?

Thomas – Cette Shefa, elle est comme Samantha.

Mathieu – Tu l'aimes ?

Thomas – Non mais, tu m'écoutes un peu, je viens de dire que je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Samantha, celle que j'essais d'éviter en vain.

Mathieu – Bien c'est ça, tu l'aimes bien Sam. Depuis le temps, tu devrais t'être habitué à son dynamiste. Je trouve que l'arrivé de Shefa est une excellente chose.

Thomas – Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu veules ma mort ?

Mathieu – Ne soit pas ridicule Thomas, Shefa a l'énergie nécessaire pour épuisé Sam. Alors celle-ci devrait moins s'occuper de toi. Ce qui sera parfait.

Thomas – Je l'espère, sinon je vais devenir fou !

Mathieu – Je me demande par contre si elle n'est pas parente avec Shaolan. Ils ont le même patronyme.

Thomas – Le morveux ?

Mathieu – Thomas, un jour tu regretteras de ne pas voir que ton comportement est idiot. Tu ne peux pas détester tous ceux qui approchent Sakura.

Thomas se retourna pour observer son ami d'un air sceptique lorsqu'il sentit une matière visqueuse se répande sur lui.

Shefa – Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu... Tu aurais pu regarder ou tu allais, maintenant je n'ai plus de déjeuner !

Thomas – Tu viens de dire que tu ne m'avais pas vu, alors tu n'avais qu'à regarder toi aussi ou tu allais. Et puis qu'est que c'est que ça, la senteur est nauséabonde !

Shefa – Non mais, je vais te faire voir si mes pâtes en sauce sont nauséabondes !

Furieuse, la jeune fille prit son assiette et renversa ce qu'il restait sur la tête de Thomas. Puis, elle partit en larme vers l'extérieur.

Samantha – Tu n'es vraiment pas sympas, Thomas.

Thomas – Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fais, moi.

Mathieu – Tu l'as tout de même fais pleurer, ce n'est pas vraiment gentil.

Thomas – Mathieu ! Je vous conseil de ne pas vous mettre sur mon chemin. Je vais finir par l'étrangler, ça je le jure.

Il se dirigea également vers la sortie. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de retourner chez lui. Et mon dieu, ses pâtes en sauce avait vraiment une odeur effroyable. Si il ne s'en débarrassait pas rapidement, il allait être malade !

* * *

**Alors vous aimez ? Je dois l'admettre, cette fois j'ai été cruel avec le pauvre Thomas. Pour les fan de Sakura et Shaolan ne vous inquiéter pas. Ils vont revenir en force dans les prochains chapitres. Envoyez moi des reviews.**


	6. Tu m'énerves la peluche!

Si vous ne l'avez pas remarquer, je suis quelque peux cruel avec les personnages. Ne me taper pas sur les doigts je vous pris.

* * *

**Réponse au reviews**

Premièrement, je suis infiniment désolé si j'ai pris un certain délai avant de commencer à répondre au review. Et **merci **à tous.

**Sinkha **: Pour le comportement de Ruby Moon j'ai une idée derrière la tête. Je ne sais juste pas encore comment la faire évolué. Pour se qui est de Shaolan… il risque en effet d'avoir besoin d'encouragement. Pas envie de gâcher trop rapidement le suspense.

**Cicouille : **Merci à toi pour tes deux reviews ça encourage lorsque l'on sait que quelqu'un nous lit. Pour Sakura, je dirais que c'est effrayant ce que le dépit suite au départ de l'amour peut causer comme changement.

**Lyls : **Pour un éventuel changement chez Sakura, je ne suis pas encore fixer. Mais je l'envisage fortement car je n'ai pas envie de me faire trancher la tête. Je verrai dans un avenir proche.

**Marion-moune : **Merci pour ta review !

**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Ta curiosité pour les projets de Yué et Ruby devrait être satisfaite dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**Princesse d'argent : **Je l'admets volontiers je suis parfois légèrement sadique. Pour Thomas, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et pourtant c'est l'un des persos que j'adore. Sakura en ce moment, m'énerve moi-même alors je ne sais pas. Je vais voir comment les choses peuvent évoluer. (Je penche pour une amélioration)

* * *

Tu m'énerves la peluche !

Le grand Kerobero qui mesure à peine quelques centimètres, vole subtilement en direction de la cour extérieure. Enfin, aussi subtilement que Kero savait le faire soit en chantant à tout tête. Que voulez vous, voir de loin Thomas se trimballer les deux furies lui avait mis le cœur en fête. Néanmoins, il avait délaisser se spectacle réjouissant pour retrouver Tiffany. Il avait intérêt d'obtenir son accord avant que Sakura ne découvre son petit déjeuner ! Malheureusement, lorsqu'il aperçu son sauveur un terrible dilemme se présenta à lui. Le morveux était à ses côtés. Prenant une longue inspiration, il continua dans leur direction.

Kero – Bonjour Tiffany.

Tiffany – Bonjour Kerobero. Sakura sait que tu te balades dans le coin?

Kero – Pas tout à fait, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

Shaolan – Une part de gâteau je suppose. Tiens prends le mien, je n'ai pas faim.

Kero – Oh… merci morv… Shaolan.

Tout heureux la peluche se délaissa devant se qui semblait être le plus succulent des gâteaux. Puis, il se jeta littéralement dessus. Seulement voila, il eut l'impression dès la première bouché qu'il allait mourir empoissonné. La pâtisserie était infecte ! Shaolan lui avait refiler se que Shefa lui avait préparer.

Kero – Tu n'es qu'un pauvre morveux ! (Très convaincant l'air menaçant lorsque l'on crache vainement pour se débarrasser d'un goût dégoûtant.)

Shaolan – Ne t'en prend pas à moi ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiner, GLOUTON !

Tiffany – Je vous en pris, Kero tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

Kero – Ah oui… je peux venir vivre chez toi ? Je t'en pris.

Tiffany – Désolé Kero, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Vois tu Sakura et moi, ont est en froid cela ne ferait qu'empirer les chose pour toi.

Kero – Comment c'est tu que les choses vont mal ?

Shaolan – comment les choses pourraient aller bien avec toi ?

Tiffany – Shaolan… Je connais bien Sakura et en ce moment elle est impossible à vivre.

Kero – Je vois, je ne peux même pas compter sur toi. Je retourne auprès de mon maître esclavagiste…

Tiffany – N'exagère pas Kero.

Sakura – En effet Kero, je vais te faire voir moi c'est quoi un esclave ! Comment as-tu osé manger mon déjeuner et venir parler avec les ennemis ?

Kero – Oh bonjour Saki chérie… Voyons choupette, c'est Tiffany ce n'est pas une en…

Sakura – Kero, les traîtresses sont pires que tout maintenant suis moi !

Quelle malchance ! Kerobero doutait sérieusement de s'en sortir vivant cette fois. Il avait sérieusement envie de pleurer et en plus il avait fallut que son humiliation ai lieu devant le morveux.

Yué s'approcha doucement des jeunes gens qui déjeunaient en silence à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il devait être certain que ceux-ci allaient collaborer. Du moins, que la jeune fille collabore car il était persuadé que le jeune homme n'allait pas apprécier le plan de Ruby Moon.

Yué – Bonjour vous deux, j'aimerais converser avec Tiffany.

Shaolan – Je suppose que je dois m'absenter ?

Yué – En effet… tu peux laisser ton petit déjeuner par contre cela ne sera guerre long.

Shaolan acquiesça et partit rejoindre Yvan. Celui-ci lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher alla à sa rencontre. Tant pis si Sakura piquait à nouveau une crise. Il en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre de cette traîtresse de Tiffany.

Yué – J'ai besoin de ton aide pour être certain que notre plan se déroulera sans anicroche.

Tiffany – Aucun problème, que dois je faire ?

Yué – Fait en sorte que Shaolan soit au parc du Pingouin demain à cinq heures.

Tiffany – C'est comme si s'était fait. Dois je lui dire que c'est toi…

Yué – Non ! Surtout pas. Je dois y aller.

Tiffany – Euh… Yué… tu peux me dire pourquoi tu emportes le déjeuner de Shaolan ?

Yué – Mathieu a faim.

Sans un mot de plus l'ange s'éloigna en direction de l'université. Shaolan qui revint à cet instant chercha en vain le reste de son repas.

Tiffany – Ne cherche pas, Yué l'a emporté pour Mathieu.

Shaolan – GRRRR grrr… les gardiens de Sakura sont une véritable malédiction !

Kero pleurnichait seul dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci avait utiliser le pire des moyens pour le punir soit : le privé de nourriture. Un bruit sur le palier le fit néanmoins taire. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis pendant l'absence de Sakura. Immobile, il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et Thomas entrer. Celui-ci posa une assiette de nourriture sur la commode, lui lança un léger regard en coin et reparti. Kero se jeta sur l'assiette et se dit qu'il devrait remercier le frère de Sakura. Il savait que celui-ci finirait par tout découvrir et cela malgré le sort d'oubli que Sakura lui avait jeté. Toutefois, il n'allait sûrement pas dire à Sakura que son frère se doutait à nouveau de quelque chose. Thomas était probablement le seul allié qu'il pourrait se faire. Il était pratiquement certain que contre une promesse d'espionnage, Thomas lui rendrait de nombreux services. Une occasion que le gardien n'allait pas laisser passer. Après avoir terminer son repas, Kero se faufila doucement dans la chambre de Thomas. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

Kero – Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surpris de me voir.

Thomas – En effet, je savais que tu viendrais me voir après ton souper.

Kero – Depuis quand ressens tu ma présence ?

Thomas – Tu oublis que je n'ai plus de pouvoir alors je ne peux plus sentir les phénomènes magiques.

Kero – Alors comment ?

Thomas – Mathieu est très bavard contrairement à Yué et il m'a tout raconté depuis qu'il a accès au souvenir de Yué.

Kero – Mais cela est impossible, ils sont distinct.

Thomas – Tu oublis que c'est à Mathieu que j'ai donné mes pouvoirs alors les choses ont changé.

Kero – J'aurais du me douter, Sakura ne sera pas contente.

Thomas – Tu ne lui diras rien et tu le sais très bien. C'est temps si elle n'est plus elle-même.

Kero – D'accord, mais à une condition.

Thomas – Que je cuisine pour toi, je suppose.

Kero – Comment t'as deviné ?

Thomas – Mathieu avait raison tu es un véritable petit glouton.

Kero fut légèrement vexé mais bon il devait admettre qu'il avait un léger faible pour la nourriture. Puis une idée lui vint.

Kero – Dit, tu pourrais cuisiner un plan normalement sans sucre et en mettre une grande quantité ?

Thomas – Euh… pourquoi ?

Kero – Pour une fois, j'aimerais que des reproches soient fait à un Suppy en overdose.

Thomas – Le gardien du nouveau morveux ?

Kero – En plein dans le mille.

Thomas – Ce n'est pas vraiment correct.

Kero – Pense s'y bien, s'est un excellent moyen de te venger également de celui qui passe son temps à embrasser ta petite sœur et à la corrompre.

Thomas – C'est comme si s'était fait.

Une lueur maléfique brilla dans le regard de Kerobero. Enfin, il pourrait se venger de Suppy. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était injuste de mêler Anthony qu'il appréciait mais bon il voulait s'amuser après sa journée infernale.

Sakura rentra de très mauvaise humeur et jeta ces effets à même le sol. Un tintement métallique attira toutefois son attention. Presque aussitôt, Kerobero se maudit de n'avoir pas penser à débarrassé son assiette. Surtout lorsqu'il vu l'état dans lequel était sa maîtresse.

Sakura – J'en ai assez ! Tu vas passer la nuit dehors Kerobero.

Kero – Quoi ? Mais Sakura, il pleut et cette nuit il va faire un froid effroyable.

Sakura – Tu n'avais qu'à y penser à deux fois avant de désobéir.

Agrippant son gardien solaire par la queue, elle le jeta par la fenêtre et ferma hermétiquement celle-ci. Puis prenant sa clé, elle invoqua un bouclier autour de la maison. Elle n'a pas envie que Kerobero arrive une fois de plus à désobéir en s'introduisant par une autre entrée. Désirant se mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible à l'abri Kerobero essaya de reprendre sa forme originelle. Après deux échecs, il compris que Sakura avait bridé ses pouvoirs. Maudissant sa malchance il se dirigea aussi vite que le permis ses petites ailes vers le parc. Tiffany avait refusé de le loger, Anthony ne contrarierait jamais Sakura et Thomas ne pouvait pas le faire entré. Autant se mettre à l'abri dans le toboggan pingouin.

Shefa essayait de rentrée sans se faire entièrement trempé. Quelle idée avait eu Shaolan de l'envoyer faire des courses sous cette tempête ?

* * *

Flash back 

Shefa – Allez Shaolan, laisse moi aller voir cet Anthony. Je suis certaine que je peux le convaincre de…

Shaolan – Shefa ont ne peux forcer les gens à aimer. De plus, cela ne ferait qu'embarrasser Stéphanie.

Shefa – Mais non, ça lui donnerait un coup de main et elle pourrait vivre enfin une belle histoire d'amour. En parlant d'amour, quand Sakura va venir dîner à la maison ?

Shaolan – Euh… Tu sais quoi Shefa, je sais ce qui ferait plaisir à Stéphanie.

Shefa – Dit moi, je vais aussitôt m'exécuter.

Shaolan – Un bon repas cuisiner par sa cousine préférée.

Shefa – Je croyais que je ne pouvais plus approché les fourneaux.

Shaolan – Je suis prêt à faire une exception pour le bonheur de Stéphanie. Mais d'abord il faudra que tu ailles faire des courses.

Shefa – Sous cette pluie ?

Shaolan – Je croyais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour cette pauvre malheureuse de Stéphanie. Bon puis ce que c'était des paroles en l'air…

Shefa – Non ! J'y vais Shaolan.

Shaolan – Je l'ai échappé belle.

* * *

Les bras chargés elle parcourait le parc du pingouin à toute vitesse lorsque des reniflements attirèrent son attention. Une minuscule peluche entièrement trempée pleurait. Malgré son état pitoyable, Shefa reconnu le gardien des cartes. 

Shefa – Que fais le grand Kerobero à l'extérieur par un temps pareil ?

Kero – Sakura avait besoin d'espace. Qui es tu ?

Shefa – Shefa Li, la sœur de Shaolan. Écoute j'ai une idée. Puis ce que mon frère est le copain de ta maîtresse le moins qu'il puis ce faire est te logé pour la nuit, suit moi.

Kero – Le copain de Sakura… Je viens car je crois que j'ai une conversation à avoir avec Shaolan

Shefa – Parfait !

Kerobero suivit Shefa avec un léger sourire maléfique. Il avait peut-être trouvé une solution à ces problèmes.

Un bruit effroyable annonça le retour de sa sœur. Shaolan et Stéphanie vinrent voir se qui faisait tout ce raffut. Lorsqu'il vit le gardien solaire virevolter partout, Shaolan vit noir.

Shaolan – Que viens tu faire ici la peluche ?

Kero – Je viens voir le petit copain de ma maîtresse, qu'est ce que tu crois.

Le tint de Shaolan pali drôlement alors que les mots firent leur chemin dans son esprit. En souhaitant que cet idiot ne soit pas parlé à Shefa. Entraînant le gardien avec lui dans sa chambre il cria à sa sœur qu'il devait parlé à Kerobero.

Shaolan – Maintenant explique toi la peluche ?

Kero – Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta sœur croit que tu sors avec Sakura.

Shaolan – Cela ne te regarde pas. D'ailleurs tu vas partir immédiatement.

Kero – Certainement pas, j'ai été invité pour la nuit par ta sœur. De plus, tu ne désires pas que je lui parle de ta véritable relation avec la maîtresse des cartes, si ?

Shaolan – Saleté de peluche… Tu ne dis rien et tu peux m'expliquer ou te croit Sakura.

Kero – Elle m'a jeté dehors. Elle ne veut plus de moi, d'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je cherche un endroit ou loger. Elle n'est plus vivable. Je crois que ton appartement pourrait parfaitement me convenir.

Shaolan – Hors de question, tu restes cette nuit puis tu pars !

Kero – Je savais que tu n'étais pas brillant, le morveux.

Shaolan – Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Kero – Tu n'es pas intelligent Li. Autrement, tu aurais compris que pour toi, c'est le meilleur moyen de voir Sakura si je vis chez toi. Lorsqu'elle aura besoin de moi, ou va-t-elle venir ?

Shaolan – Tu m'énerves la peluche !

Kero – Mais je peux rester n'est ce pas ?

Shaolan – Ouain… mais ne me le fait pas regretter.

Shaolan se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un regard pour l'héritant gardien. Cette fois s'est vraie, sa vie allait être un enfer. Il regrettait déjà son choix, mais la peluche n'avait pas tord. Tout lui paraissait bien du moment qu'il pouvait apercevoir sa petite fleur de cerisier.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.**


	7. Nous n'avons rien contre toi, mais

_Désolé du délais, j'ai eu quelques ennuies avec mon service d'internet._

Réponse aux reviews

Princesse d'Argent : Je l'admets volontiers cette fois je suis sincèrement sadique. Il semblerait que l'on y prend rapidement goût. Merci de continuer à me lire ça encourage.

Marion-moune : merci de continuer à suivre ma fic et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.

Ce chapitre comporte plusieurs flash back pour expliquer certains détails.

* * *

Nous n'avons rien contre toi mais...

Le plan était en place et rien ne pourrait intervenir. Yué avait passé des heures à s'assurer que tout allait se dérouler selon ses plans. Le plus difficile avait été de convaincre la carte de l'illusion de participer.

Flash back

* * *

Yué – Carte de l'illusion apparaît devant moi, je dois absolument te parler.

Ruby – Nous devons lui parler tu veux dire. Pourquoi tu prends toujours tous les mérites alors que tu te contentes de rester dans ton coin et d'attendre ?

Yué – Parce que si on se fait prendre, sur qui jettera tu la fautes ?

Ruby – Finalement, je n'ai rien dit.

Illusion – Que me voulez vous ? Yué…

Yué – Voilà tu dois absolument projeter une image à Sakura. Tu lui feras voir ce qui est décrit sur ce papier.

Illusion prit le papier puis secoua fermement la tête.

Illusion – Désolé, je n'obéis qu'à ma maîtresse et il est hors de question que je lui joue un tour pareil.

Yué – Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour … euh… Sakura.

Illusion – Me prends tu pour plus naïve que je le suis Yué ?

Yué – Euh non… Ruby explique lui toi.

Ruby – Euh… vois tu mon maître à eue une nouvelle vision du futur. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour contrer un destin funeste à Sakura. Bien que cela lui brise le cœur, il nous a envoyé faire le message pour que tu sauves ta pauvre maîtresse.

Illusion – Mon dieu, cela à dû lui demander énormément. Bon, je vais le faire mais à une condition. Si Sakura l'apprends je ferai retomber toute la faute sur toi Yué.

Yué – Pourquoi, encore sur moi ?

Illusion/Ruby – T'es le plus vieux d'entre nous alors c'est à toi d'être le plus responsable !

* * *

Un seul détail tracassait Yué. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le gardien solaire, l'idiot de Kerobero serait au courrant de leur plan. Se faire surprendre par celui-ci chez Sakura n'était aucunement prévu. Malgré la parole du gardien jaune, Yué craignait que celui-ci laisse échapper quelque chose.

Flash back

* * *

Yué et Ruby moon sortir de la chambre un sourire victorieux aux lèvres lorsqu'ils percutèrent un Kero aux sourires maléfiques.

Yué – Kerobero, cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

Kero – Suffisamment que tu t'attires des ennuis mon cher Yué.

Yué – Tu ne dois absolument pas parler de cela, Kero ! De plus, d'où viens tu comme cela.

Kero – Je vis chez Shaolan. Je suis seulement venu chercher un objet que m'a promis Thomas.

Yué – Quoi ! Tu vis chez Shaolan, Sakura va te tuer. Sans oublier, comment as-tu dévoilé ta présence à Thomas.

Kero – Tu peux parler. Mathieu lui avait déjà tout raconter se que Sakura avait effacer de sa mémoire ! Pour ce qui est de Shaolan, je n'avais plus le choix ! Sakura est invivable et elle a osé me jeter dehors sous la pluie et en me retirant mes pouvoirs hier.

Ruby – OULA, elle n'y va pas de main morte votre maîtresse. Je préfère mon cher Anthony. Tu ne dis rien et nous ferons croire à Sakura que tu vis chez Mathieu.

Kero – Taper là!

Yué/Ruby – T'es sure?

Kero – Oui.

Un sourire de convenance apparue aux lèvres des deux gardiens. Puis, ils frappèrent fortement sur les petites pattes dues gardien solaire. Celui-ci alla s'écraser contre le mûr dû fond.

* * *

L'image projeter était tout simplement parfaite et les deux anges sourires en regardant leurs rêves se concrétiser devant leurs yeux. Après cela, aucune chance pour Anthony de s'en sortir avec des excuses. Jamais Sakura ne lui pardonnera une telle traîtrise. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait complètement estomaquée à moins que ce soit un rictus de dégoût. Shaolan semblait également assez satisfait. Un peu plus loin devant lui il pouvait voir :…

Un Anthony virtuel s'approcher d'une image de lui-même et engager une conversation amicale. Puis les deux acteurs éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et se rapprochèrent. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que… le faux Anthony embrasse amoureusement sa réplique !

Shaolan senti une fureur l'envahir alors qu'il s'observa en train d'embrasser Anthony sans pouvoir réagir. Sans oublier que sa chère Sakura pouvait voir la même scène. Sa vie était complètement gâché et tout espoir de récupérer Sakura également. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Yué.

Shaolan – Qu'est que c'est que cela ? Vous êtes devenu fou tous les deux !

Anthony – Yué ! Ruby moon ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille !

Yué, Ruby, Shaolan – Anthony ! Que fais tu ici ?

Anthony – J'ai senti l'aura d'une carte de Sakura. Si vous vouliez me faire payer une erreur vous n'étiez pas obliger de pousser à cette extrême.

Shaolan – Vous avez gâché ma vie et je vous le ferai payer. J'avais confiance en vous !

Anthony – Tu étais au courrant, pour cette horreur ?

Shaolan – Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser tranquillement me voler l'amour de ma vie !

Anthony – Shaolan… je ne t'ai pas volé Sakura. Tu étais parti et je l'aime.

Shaolan – Cause toujours, tu étais déjà en train d'essayer de la séduire lorsque j'étais encore à Tomoéda.

Sans un mot, la tête emplie de désespoir et le cœur déchirer, Shaolan parti. Cette fois, tout était belle et bien terminer.

Anthony – J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication.

Ruby – Euh maître, ce n'est pas personnel. Nous croyons faire pour le mieux…

Anthony – Montrer à Sakura une image de moi en train d'embrasser Shaolan devrait améliorer nos vies ?

Yué – En fait, nous n'avions pas prévu ce scénario. Il semblerait que la carte de l'illusion est perdu le fil de notre scène improviser.

Anthony – Tu me déteste autant Yué…

Yué – Tu ne l'a rend pas heureuse. Mais je n'ai rien contre toi et je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu.

Anthony – Bien… laissons cela.

Anthony reprit un masque impassible et se prépara à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'un Kero énerver lui fonça dessus.

Kero – Yué, Ruby, vous ne trouvez pas que mon scénario est bien meilleur ! J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie ce coup là. Pourquoi, la carte de l'illusion n'arrête pas de projeter l'image d'Anthony ?

Yué – Parce que ce n'es pas l'illusion mais le vrai Anthony.

Kero – Là, je suis mort !

Anthony – Kerobero, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes.

Kero – Désolé Anthony, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais seulement me venger du morveux.

Anthony – J'ai compris ! Je ne dois pas le prendre personnel !

* * *

Envoyez moi des reviews. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais la mettre en ligne. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle arrive bientôt. 


	8. Les choses peuvent toujours empirer

Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui lise cette fic et particulièrement ceux qui me font parvenir des reviews.

* * *

Les choses peuvent toujours empirer

Stéphanie pleurait de rage et ne savait plus comment résister à l'envie d'assassiner sa cousine. Tous ces entraînements d'art martiaux pourraient sérieusement lui servir si Shefa continuait sur cette voix. Jusqu'à hier encore, elle était supportable avec une bonne dose de patience mais maintenant… Elle ne cessait plus d'ennuyer Stéphanie et de la poursuivre tel un chiot. Stéphanie comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Shaolan à son égard lorsqu'elle était éperdument pendue à ses basques. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour fuir la furie. Toutefois, le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre en douceur la fit frémir de peur.

Shefa – Oh… Stéphanie, ne pleure plus, je suis là maintenant et je ne vais pas t'abandonner dans la détresse.

Stéphanie – C'est bien ce qui me faisait peur…

Shefa – Voyons, comment as-tu pu croire un instant que je te laisserais. Tiens, j'ai une idée je vais te préparer une bonne soupe.

Stéphanie – Non ! merci mais… je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Shefa – Ne dit pas de bêtise, tous ces larmes ont dû t'affaiblir.

Shefa sortie rapidement et se précipita vers la cuisine. Stéphanie découragé n'avait plus d'autres choix que de parler rapidement à Shaolan. Celui-ci travaillait dans sa chambre sur ses cours pour éviter sa sœur et la peluche.

Stéphanie – Shaolan, tu dois lui parler ou la renvoyer, tiens ce serait encore mieux.

Shaolan – Stéphanie si elle est ici, c'est bien de ta faute !

Stéphanie – Mon cher petit cousin adoré… s'il te plait parle lui.

Shaolan – C'est bon, ou est elle ?

Stéphanie – À la cuisine.

Shaolan – Oh non… pas ça.

Shaolan avait beau essayé d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur, celle-ci l'ignorait totalement. Exaspéré, il la saisi par les épaules et la retourna.

Shaolan – Nous devons parler. Tu peux me dire se qui te prends d'être sur le dos de Stéphanie de la sorte ?

Shefa – Comment oses tu me le demander ? Après tout, ce sont tes erreurs que j'essais de caché à tous ! Et dit moi, comment va ta relation avec Sakura ?

Shaolan – Euh… très bien, d'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec elle.

Shaolan se précipita vers la sortie. Il était sincèrement désolé pour la pauvre Stéphanie mais… Shefa menaçait de tout découvrir. Il était hors de question que tout lui retombe sur le dos.

Stéphanie somnolait dans la cafétéria. Shefa l'avait empêcher de dormir en l'obligeant à regarder des vidéos sentimentales. Puis, à tous les vingt minutes, elle venait replacé les oreillers pour border soit disant sa petite cousine. Manque de bol, elle avait du endurer les piques de Sakura qui d'ailleur devait préparer quelque chose. Assise avec ses amies, celle-ci regardait fixement dans la direction de la pauvre chinoise épuisée. Anthony pour sa part, à la table en face de Stéphanie regardait de biais sa chère Sakura. Stéphanie ignorait totalement la situation inhabituelle du couple et allait partir dans se songes lorsque…

Shefa – Ma pauvre petite, tu devrais complètement l'ignorer tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs.

Stéphanie – Shefa ! Que fais tu ici ?

Shefa – Je suis venue te voir, voyons. Tu ne devrais pas passer tes heures de repos à le dévorer des yeux ce garçon ne te mérite pas.

Stéphanie – Shefa de quoi tu parles et pourquoi es tu aussi… préoccupé par moi ?

Shefa – PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU APPRENNES QUE MON IDIOT DE FRÈRE PASSE SON TEMPS À FRENCHER ANTHONY, LE GARÇON QUI SOIT DIT EN PASSANT TE FAIT CRAQUER !

Un silence de mort prit place dans la salle alors que les regards allaient rapidement d'Anthony à Shaolan. Anthony était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas retenu le fait que la jeune chinoise est dit à tous qu'il frenchait Shaolan. Par contre, le fait qu'il faisait craquer Stéphanie tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Une question toutefois vint à lui : connaissait t'il cette jeune fille ? Shaolan, lui, avait surtout retenu la première partie. Il avait une envie folle de tuer sa sotte de sœur. Ne supportant plus les regards des autres, il se précipita à l'extérieur. Prendre la fuite jusqu'à chez lui était sa seule envie mais une main le retiens.

Sakura – Shaolan… J'aimerais te parler si tu le veux bien

Shaolan – Bien sûr… désolé pour Anthony… ce n'est pas ce que…

Sakura – Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas te parler de ça. Seulement te dire que je suis désolé de l'accueil que je t'ai réservé. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti et je sais que j'ai été péril.

Shaolan – Oh Sakura… cela n'à aucune importance…

Il prit sa tendre fleur de cerisier dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle lui pardonnait au moment ou il croyait que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver. D'ailleurs, il ne croyait plus à la possibilité d'une amélioration. Il était fou de joie de s'être trompé…

Sakura – Soyons amis. J'apprécie le fait que tu m'avais quitté au lieu de cacher ton homosexualité comme Anthony. Non mais, il croyait pouvoir le caché longtemps ?

Shaolan – En… quoi ?

Sakura – Une seule chose Shaolan. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu préfères les garçons mais, tu serais gentil de ne pas m'imposer la vue de ton petit copain. Je suis heureuse de votre relation qui nous permet dans un sens de récupérer notre amitié mais, je ne supporte pas la traîtrise d'Anthony.

Shaolan – Oh non… Sakura…

Sakura – Shaolan, tu peux sûrement te passer de lui quelques heures par jour alors n'en fait pas un drame. Oh, une seule chose, à l'avenir, mes petits amis c'est pas touche ok ?

Shaolan – Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir…

Shaolan regardait Sakura partir avec une envie de hurler. Il s'était trompé, sa situation pouvait devenir plus catastrophique. Sakura le croyait amoureux d'Anthony et n'acceptait de lui parler que parce qu'elle le croyait gai. Rapidement, il réfléchi à une situation possible. Puis, il se résigna à la seule possibilité supportable à ses yeux. Dorénavant, aux yeux de tous, il serait homosexuel puis ce que cela lui permettait de respirer le parfum de sa belle. Il espérait seulement que cela ne viendrait pas au oreilles de sa mère. Finalement, se dit t'il la situation pourrait être pire.

* * *

Je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre l'homosexualité. Chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut.

Envoyer moi vos reviews . Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne d'ici vendredi.


	9. Confusion et cafard

Réponse aux review

**Sarifa **: Un grand merci à toi pour ta review.

* * *

Confusion et cafard

Stéphanie commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa cousine. Dans un état de rage incontrôlé, elle avait hurlé sur Shefa des horreurs. Après la scène que celle-ci avait fait, c'était amplement mérité. Mais voilà, Shefa était partit en larme plusieurs heures plutôt et n'était pas réapparue. Shaolan l'avait bien cherché durant deux heures avant de rentrer et de déclarer qu'elle finirait bien par revenir. Il l'avait vraiment cherché, mais de toute évidence Shefa ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Elle finirait bien par comprendre la colère qu'avait éprouvée Stéphanie et par se représenté devant eux.

Stéphanie – Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se perdre ?

Shaolan – Stéphanie, tu oublies que c'est de Shefa que l'on parle. Elle peut me retrouver quand elle le veut. Elle ressent mon aura aussi facilement que je ressens celle de Sakura.

Stéphanie – J'avais oublié. Je m'en veux tout de même beaucoup…

Shaolan – Tu oublis que grâce à elle, tu es devenues l'amoureuse transi d'Anthony et que celui-ci est devenu mon petit ami ! Quand je pense qu'aux yeux de Sakura, je lui ai volé son copain.

Stéphanie – Tu oublis que tu m'a également brisé le cœur.

Shaolan – Très drôle…

Stéphanie – Je me demande si j'arrive à me faire plaindre de tous avec cette histoire ?

Shaolan – N'y pense même pas !

Shefa déambulait tristement dans les rues de Tomoéda sans but véritable. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie ici. Tous ce qu'elle avait entreprit pour aider sa chère cousine avait été une véritable catastrophe. Elle avait humilié Stéphanie et Shaolan en moins de dix minutes. Peut-être les reproches qu'elle avait reçus dans le passé n'étaient pas entièrement faux. Trop absorbé par ses sombres pensées elle fut surprise de heurté violemment quelqu'un. Elle leva son regard noyer de larme et aperçu Samantha souriante comme toujours.

Sam – Dit donc, ça ne va pas ?

Shefa – Détruire la vie de ma famille n'a rien pour me réjouir…

Sam – J'ai peut-être une idée, va à cette adresse cela devrait te remettre d'aplomb. Dommage que je ne puisse t'accompagner mon mait… mon cousin à besoin de moi.

Shefa – T'es certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de problème…

Sam – Aucun, tu vas retrouver le sourire à coup sûr. Au revoir Shefa et j'espère que tu seras en meilleur forme demain.

Après avoir jeté un regard à l'adresse, Shefa se mis en route la mort dans l'âme. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre le sourire, elle en était persuadée mais elle irait pour faire plaisir à Sam.

Anthony aurait dû être inconsolable et pourtant il était seulement extrêmement confus. L'annonce du midi l'avait tout simplement sidéré. Les gens le considéraient maintenant comme un tombeur. Il sortait avec Sakura, avait attisé l'amour d'une autre jeune fille et finalement séduit le cousin de celle-ci et ex petit ami de sa belle. Belle qui d'ailleurs était l'ancienne petite amie du garçon qu'il soit disant fréquentait maintenant. Anthony était complètement perdu dans le dédale des racontars qui avaient suivi l'annonce de cette fille. Lui qui était jusqu'à présent sans histoire, était devenu une légende en moins d'une journée. Quel enfer !

Anthony - Shaolan voudra sûrement m'assassiner, dès demain, et je me demande comment le calmer.

Spinel – Peut-être devrait tout simplement l'ignorer ? Après tout, c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas prévoir un plan pour te prendre Sakura.

Anthony – Shaolan a agit par amour et je le comprends un peu…

Spinel – Ce n'est pas d'avoir essayer que je lui reproche maître. Mais d'avoir été assez idiot pour laisser Kerobero au courrant. C'était à prévoir, une catastrophe à coup sûr. Je me demande bien pourquoi vous l'avez créer aussi stupide.

Ruby moon – Bonjour, je viens de rentrer !

Spinel – En parlant d'erreur de la nature… Reproduire la même erreur deux fois, maître je me demande ou vous aviez la tête à l'époque.

C'est avec un manque évident d'enthousiasme qu'elle cogna à l'adresse indiquer tout en fixant le tapis du perron. Après un instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une exclamation de surprise retentis.

Thomas – Je suis maudit, comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?

Shefa – Je… je … suis désolé, Sam … je m'en vais.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers la sortie les larmes aux yeux. Sam avait vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour. Elle allait partir lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras. Thomas la retourna et regarda les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Sans réfléchir il l'attira à l'intérieur et la pris dans ses bras.

Thomas – Allez cesse de pleurer. J'aime encore mieux quand tu es énervante.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent sous le visage déconfit de Thomas. Des pas s'approchèrent et Dominic observa la scène un instant.

Dominic – Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, Thomas, mais tu as intérêt à t'amender. Elle ne peut partir dans cet état, je compte sur toi pour réparer.

Thomas – Euh quoi !... Je n'y suis pour rien moi. Elle est arrivée en larme que veux tu que j'y fasse.

Dominic – Aucune idée, tu trouveras bien, moi j'ai une conférence. Demande de l'aide à Sakura si tu n'y arrives pas. Elle pourra l'aider à ce défouler contre toi et elle ira probablement mieux.

Thomas – Mais, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

Dominic- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Thomas était complètement indigné de ce voir ainsi accusé. Lorsque tous d'un coup la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ces bras éclata de rire.

Shefa – Oh merci, monsieur. Je ne pouvais assister à une scène aussi drôle. Thomas, ton père est génial !

Dominic – Ton amie semble très sympathique Thomas, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrer et j'espères vous revoir.

Thomas ne pouvait plus bougé et regarda son père partir sans réagir. Comment son père pouvait t'il se trompé à ce point sur cette petite peste ? D'ailleurs, la petite peste remuait sérieusement contre lui.

Shefa – Euh, Thomas… t'est entrain de m'étouffer.

Thomas regarda son cauchemar ambulant pour réaliser qu'il la retenait toujours contre lui. Épouvanté, il s'éloigna précipitamment, se coinça le pied dans le tapis et tomba avec bruit sur la table du salon. Celle-ci ne résista guerre et se fracassa dans un vacarme terrible. Le bruit alerta sa sœur qui se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et regarda la scène qu'il offrait médusé. Shefa étouffer de rire et Thomas le souffle couper dans les débris qui restaient du salon.

Sakura – Tu n'aimais pas cette table ?

Thomas – Très drôle Godzilla, je suis mort de rire.

Sakura – Le terme mort de rire s'appliquerait plutôt à ta petite amie.

Thomas – Quoi ! Elle n'est pas

Shefa – Je m'appelle Shefa Li, je crois que tu connais mon petit frère.

Sakura – Eh bien dit donc, nous étions destiné à devenir belle-sœur. Si Shaolan n'avait pas découvert qu'il était homosexuel il y a plusieurs années nous serions probablement encore ensemble.

Shefa – Tu veux dire qu'il sortait déjà avec Anthony ?

Sakura – Nah… il est honnête ton frère. Je crois par contre qu'il avait un œil sur Yukito.

Shefa – Tu veux dire qu'Anthony n'est pas honnête ?

Sakura – Pas du tout, tu devrais veiller sur ce pauvre Shaolan. Autrement, il finira le cœur brisé.

Shefa – J'y vais de ce pas, merci Sakura.

Shefa se précipita dehors pour rapidement rentrer à l'appartement. Elle avait une nouvelle mission : protéger son petit Shaolan et trouver quelqu'un pour Stéphanie.

Sakura – Vraiment sympas, ta copine grand frère. Je crois que l'on va très bien s'entendre. Je vais l'appeler demain, pour l'inviter à une soirée entre fille. Tu pourras également en profiter si tu ne nous énerves pas.

Sans laisser le temps à Thomas de répliquer, elle se précipita au deuxième. Thomas regarda autour de lui. Une tornade semblait avoir dévasté le salon. Il était mieux se mettre au travail. Il aurait dû courir se mettre à l'abri dès qu'il avait vu la furie devant sa porte !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, un moment agréable et de répit pour les persos de card captor. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyez des reviews. 


	10. Quand pour l'un ça va mieux, pour les au...

**Réponse au reviews** :

The tourist : J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.

Princesse d'argent : Tu as bien raison, je crois que Shefa est et resteras irrécupérable. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la faire changer. Je suis heureuse que cette fic continue de te plaire et j'espères que le reste sera toujours à la hauteur.

Daffy ze hinti : Merci pour ta review. L'humour étant l'un des buts que je visais en écrivant cette fic, je suis contente d'avoir réussis à te faire rire.

* * *

Quand pour l'un ça va mieux, pour les autres…

Ce matin, Shaolan avait la pêche, il allait enfin avoir une bonne journée auprès de Sakura. Évidemment, celle-ci le considérait à tord comme déjà pris mais cela n'était que secondaire. Il allait pouvoir admirer sa belle et converser avec elle. Elle lui avait tellement manqué que jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Le cœur en fête, le bonheur plein la tête un bruit terrible le sortie de ces pensées. Stéphanie se déplaçait furieusement dans l'appartement et faisait un boucan impossible. Comment allait t'elle pouvoir survivre ?

Shaolan – Tu essais de réveiller tout le monde ? Nous sommes tous debout, Shefa est déjà en route et Kero ravage déjà le frigidaire.

Stéphanie – Plaisante toujours, ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir subir les regards de tous durant cette journée.

Shaolan – Je vais y avoir droit autant que toi, tu oublis que je suis le petit copain d'Anthony. Ne fait pas un drame, toi, tu as un faible pour un garçon, rien de plus normal mais moi…

Stéphanie – Tu es le copain de l'ex de ton ex, oui ta raison ta situation est pire. Finalement, la journée ne sera pas si mal.

Shaolan – Que veux tu dire ? Me voir humilier t'amuse ?

Stéphanie – Nah… Mais si tu veux que Sakura continue à te parler, tu devras jouer le jeu et sembler très amoureux d'Anthony. Je me demande comment tu vas faire ?

Shaolan – Oh merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Stéphanie éclata d'un rire joyeux alors que son cousin réfléchissait rapidement à une solution.

Shaolan avait trouvé la seule solution qui lui permettrait d'approcher Sakura. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais son plan était fonctionnel. Il n'avait aucune autre idée alors il devrait si tenir. Restait à savoir quand passer à l'action. Apercevant Sakura et ses amis, il délaissa ses idées sombres et couru la rejoindre.

Shaolan – Bonjour Sakura ! J'espère que ça va bien ?

Sakura – Très bien, à part la ribambelle de jérémiade de Thomas à propos de ta sœur.

Shaolan – Ma sœur…

Sakura – Et oui, elle est géniale mais mon frère ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur.

Shaolan – Je suis désolé…

Sakura – Ne le soit pas, tu aurais dû voir comment elle a stupéfié mon frère. C'est la première fois qu'il amène une petite amie qui me plait.

Shaolan – Shefa et ton frère…

Sandrine – Regarder qui viens par ici.

Shaolan se retourna pour apercevoir Anthony s'approcher, le regard fixer au sol. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida de passer à l'action. Plus vite se serait fait, plus vite il en aurait terminer.

Shaolan – Euh… Ne m'en veux pas Sakura, je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Sakura – Vas y, nous t'attendons.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Shaolan s'approcha de son ennemi. Anthony releva la tête et fixa un regard questionneur sur lui. Sans plus transiger, Shaolan l'attrapa aux épaules et l'embrassa langoureusement sur les lèvres. Anthony trop surpris n'eu aucun mouvement de recule. Shaolan s'éloigna et fit un effort considérable pour cacher une grimace de dégoût.

Shaolan – On se revoit se soir, chez moi.

Shaolan avait fait exprès d'élever la voie pour se faire entendre de tous. C'est d'un pas précipité qu'il se dirigea vers Sakura. Ses amis le regardaient d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air.

Yvan – Dit donc, Sakura, est ce qu'il te faisait autant d'effet dans le passé ?

Sakura – Je me souviens qu'il était vachement doué mais il a dû s'améliorer. Même moi je n'ai jamais autant stupéfié Anthony.

Shaolan – Euh… pourrions nous parler d'autres choses ?

Yvan – D'accords, dit moi Shaolan est ce que je t'ai déjà plu ?

Shaolan – Quoi !

Yvan – Tu peux être honnête je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu as tripé sur moi à une époque, après tout je suis l'un des plus beau garçon de cette école et…

Sandrine – Ça suffit Yvan, personne ne t'écoutes plus. Shaolan est beaucoup trop intelligent pour s'intéresser à un menteur comme toi.

Yvan – Oh non, je sors avec une idiote alors ?

Sandrine – Comment oses tu me traiter d'idiote !

Yvan – Mais Sandrine, tu viens de dire que seule un idiot pourrait s'intéresser…

Des cris plaintifs retentirent alors que Sandrine entraînait son incorrigible petit ami par une oreille.

Anthony était sérieusement perplexe. Était t'il aussi idiot et désespéré que Shaolan lorsqu'il était auprès de Sakura. D'ailleurs, comment Shaolan avait pu se résoudre à embrasser son ennemi pour pouvoir seulement approcher Sakura. La réponse vint à lui facilement. Shaolan était pris dans la même attraction qui l'avait poussé lui à ne plus réfléchir ces dernières années.

Tiffany – Est-ce que ça va, Anthony ?

Anthony – Je me demande pourquoi tu me le demandes. Je crois que tu étais pour Shaolan depuis le début, non ?

Tiffany – En effet, Anthony, Sakura n'est plus la même qu'à l'époque et je crois sincèrement que de retrouver Shaolan peut lui rendre son équilibre.

Anthony – Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je sais que tu as raison mais… ça fait tellement mal.

Tiffany – Tu l'aimais vraiment, mais tu verras, il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre pour toi.

Anthony – Tu te proposes, parce que tu sais je ne serais peut-être pas…

Tiffany – Désolé, mais mon cœur est pris…

Anthony – Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Tiffany – Je ne préfère pas, c'est idiot et impossible. Peut être un jour, je t'en parlerai…

Anthony – Bon en attendant, tu restes avec moi ?

Tiffany – Désolé, aujourd'hui je dois me réconcilier avec Sakura. C'est ma meilleure amie, tu comprends…

Anthony – Allez va, abandonne moi toi aussi. Laisse moi à ma solitude.

Tiffany – Arrête ça, ce n'est pas ton style les jérémiades son plus du ressort à Yvan. Si tu as besoin de compagnie, va voir Stéphanie, elle aussi a besoin de réconfort.

Anthony – Qui est ce ?

Tiffany – Tu trouveras bien tout seul.

Anthony essaya de soutirer un indice à Tiffany mais celle-ci était déjà partie en direction de Sakura et ses copains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à toutes les filles du collège si elle s'appelait Stéphanie. Mon dieu, sa quête n'en finirait plus se dit t'il en observant la masse compacte d'étudiante devant les portes de l'école.

Stéphanie maudissait Shefa alors qu'Anthony se dirigeait vers elle. Apeuré elle se précipita vers dans la direction inverse seulement voilà elle aperçu Shefa qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Des deux maux, elle décida d'affronter le moindre et se précipita vers Anthony. Celui-ci avait comme toujours un air de gentillesse et avenant sur son visage alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

Anthony – Dit moi, serais tu Stéphanie par hasard ? Je cherche depuis ce matin une jeune fille appeler Stéphanie qui selon Tiffany serait d'un grand intérêt que je rencontre.

Stéphanie – Oh non, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle t'aurait parlé. Surtout pas venant d'elle.

Anthony – Oh attend, n'es tu pas la jeune fille qui est amoureuse d'Anthony ?

Stéphanie – Euh, écoute je vais t'expliquer, je n'avais pas l'intention de dire à tous le monde que je t'aimais. C'est Shefa qui a débloqué.

Anthony – Quoi ? C'était bien de moi donc il était question ? Pourtant, je ne te connais pas dit moi ?

Stéphanie – Euh pas vraiment, non.

Anthony – J'ai eu peur. Quel soulagement !

Stéphanie – Non mais, gêne toi pas. Cela serait si dramatique de me connaître ! Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de très bien. Peut-être pas aussi bien que la maîtresse des cartes, mais je suis tout de même une descendante du grand Clow Read. Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville !

Anthony – Je crains que tu fasses erreurs…

Stéphanie – Je ne fais pas erreur sur mes origines ! Je sais tout de même qui je suis. Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoir mais je ne suis pas une quantité négligeable pour autant !

Anthony – Euh… je veux très bien te croire la dessus… je parlais de moi.

Stéphanie – Malgré le fait que tu as des pouvoir, tu te crois meilleurs que lui. Il était le plus grand magicien de tout les temps !

Anthony – Je sais…

Stéphanie – Non, de toute évidence tu ne le sais pas.

Dans une fureur sans nom, Stéphanie se précipita sur Shefa. Finalement, elle aurait dû foncer sur celle-ci. Cet Anthony était vraiment snob pour se croire au-dessus de tous. Déjà que Stéphanie avait des complexes d'être la seule de sa famille sans pouvoir.

Shefa – Est-ce que tu m'évites, Stéphanie ?

Stéphanie – Un peu, tu comprendras que je me méfie.

Shefa – Oui bon, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Shaolan. Cet Anthony pourrait très bien lui faire un sale coup.

Stéphanie – Shaolan est l'un des meilleurs sorciers que l'on connaisse et un excellent maître d'arts martiaux. Il n'aura sûrement pas besoin d'une cousine sans pouvoir comme moi.

Shefa – On ne sait jamais, Anthony est la réincarnation de Clow Read, après tout. Ces pouvoirs sont probablement immenses.

Stéphanie – La réincarnation de… et merde, je viens de faire une bêtise.

Shefa – Stéphanie fait attention à ton langage. Pour cette fois je laisse passer car je suis en retard, à ce soir.

Comme une folle, la jeune fille fila en courrant vers sa propre institution scolaire. Elle allait être en retard encore une fois de plus.

Thomas maudissait vraiment le jour ou le clan Li était apparu. Les membres qui le composaient étaient complètement insupportables. Malgré qu'il doive l'admettre, le morveux était cent fois plus reposant que son équivalent féminin. Thomas avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il serait seul puis ce que le nombre d'étudiant était impair. Il aurait pu faire tranquillement se travail d'équipe mais non. Madame était arrivée avec trente minutes de retard, un regard de chien abattu et le professeur lui avait pardonné. Non contente d'être pardonnée, elle l'avait convaincu d'obliger Thomas à partager le travail avec elle. L'air réjoui de Sam et de celui contrit de Mathieu n'était pas pour améliorer l'humeur de Thomas. Son meilleur ami était de toute évidence fort épris de cette catastrophe sur pied. Thomas en était désolé mais jamais, il interviendrait pour que Mathieu ne réussisse pas à séduire la jeune chinoise. Mais voilà, Mathieu semblait le considérer comme une menace maintenant. Oublié le temps, ou Thomas s'était sacrifié et avait donné sa magie pour lui sauvé la vie. Il était maintenant l'ennemi et le traître. Thomas devait rapidement se débarrasser de miss catastrophe ! Une idée désagréable mais fort utile lui vint alors. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approcha de son ami.

Thomas – Euh dit Mathieu, ça ne te dérange pas de changer de partenaire ? J'aimerais bien être avec Sam si cela ne la dérange pas.

Sam – Aucunement, tu sais à quel point je t'adores, d'ailleurs je voulais te raconter…

Mathieu – Merci Thomas, tu es le meilleur. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir survivre.

Thomas – T'inquiet pas, je n'écoutes déjà plus ce qu'elle raconte !

Mathieu fit un sourire entendu à Thomas et parti rejoindre Shefa. Celle-ci fut surprise du changement mais ne dit rien. Malgré tout, cela la chagrina particulièrement. Non seulement sa famille l'évitait, Thomas préférait également la compagnie de Sam plutôt que devoir subir sa présence. Pendant ce temps…

Sam – Comme je te disais… Thomas, Thomas ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes à la fin !

* * *

Il me semble que ce chapitre est moins intéressant que les autres. Toutefois, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, alors envoyez moi des reviews. Merci. 


	11. Moment de jalousie?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Hermylove : merci pour ta review !

TheTourist : Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras également. Merci pour ta review.

Princesse d'argent : Heureuse que cela te plaise. Pour le pauvre Shaolan, il n'est pas au bout de ces peines. Mais bon, il bénéficiera de moment de répit.

Juju Black : Merci pour ta review. Et comme je dis souvent la fin justifie les moyens pour y arriver. Shaolan ne pouvait faire exception à cette règle.

Ce chapitre est concentré sur Mathieu, Shefa, Thomas et Sam.

* * *

Moment de jalousie ?

Mathieu était ravi d'avoir un ami comme Thomas. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui pendant un moment. Travaillé auprès de Shefa était un immense plaisir, doublé par celui de Yué. Pour une raison inconnue le gardien qui sommeillait en Mathieu adorait la présence de la jeune femme. Prenant une grande inspiration et fessant appel au calme légendaire de Yué, il demanda à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui. Shefa fut surprise de cette demande toutefois après avoir jeter un regard à Thomas elle accepta avec joie. Thomas regarda son ami avec un grand sourire. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que le bonheur des gens qu'il aimait, soit : Sakura, Mathieu, son père et…

Thomas écoutait tranquillement la télévision sur le canapé lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentis. Méfiant, il s'approcha lentement et prudemment de la porte. La crainte encré en lui, il entrebâilla légèrement la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'une poussé et se rabattis en plein sur son nez. Thomas encore étalé sur le dos regarda Samantha sur le seuil de sa porte un air désespéré sur le visage. Elle semblait lui reprocher quelque chose.

Sam- Je vois que tu n'es pas près. Dépêche toi nous allons être en retard.

Thomas – En retard, je ne comprends pas…

Sam – Tu n'as pas pu oublier si rapidement ! Tu m'as affirmer ce matin que tu m'amenais au cinéma se soir. Va t'habiller et on part.

Thomas – J'ai dit que je t'amènerais au cinéma ?

Sam – Aller cesse de plaisanter et file te préparer.

Thomas maugréa et monta enfiler des vêtements décents. Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ne jamais écouter se que la jeune fille lui racontait. Il espérait seulement que Sam ne lui est jamais fait de déclaration d'amours et qu'il est répondu mécaniquement que lui aussi ou encore qu'il était très content. Étant donné le naturel enjouer de Sam, il avait appris que répondre ces deux phrases à celle-ci permettait de passer inaperçu. Il se demanda sérieusement jusqu'ou, il s'était mis dans le pétrin sur ce coup là.

Shaolan et Stéphanie regardait Shefa avec une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait littéralement chamboulé ses armoires à la recherche de la tenu idéal. Toutefois, rien ne lui convenait dans sa garde robe au colorie variant du gris au noir. Mon dieu, comment avait t'elle pu ne par remarquer plus tôt que la garde robe constituer par sa mère était aussi terne et ennuyeuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller à son rendez vous dans l'une de ses tenue, jamais Mathieu ne la réinviterait à sortir. Sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglot.

Stéphanie – Shefa voyons qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shefa – J'ai rien à me mettre que des vêtements moches, je serais aussi bien y aller avec l'uniforme de l'école !

Stéphanie – Écoute, je vais te prêter une tenue, viens voir dans ma garde robe.

Shefa – Tu oublis que je suis peut-être plus vieille que toi mais je suis deux fois moins grande que vous…

Stéphanie – Désolé, Shefa… Shaolan trouve quelque chose.

Shaolan ne voulait surtout pas devoir subir la crise de larme plus longtemps. Il réfléchi rapidement mais son esprit dévie encore une fois vers sa fleur de cerisier. Puis, il eu un éclair de géni.

Shaolan – Stéphanie appel Mathieu pour lui dire de prendre Shefa chez Sakura. Toi, Shefa suit moi, on fonce chez Sakura vous avez la même taille peut-être voudra t'elle te prêter quelque chose.

Thomas et Sam s'appretait à sortir lorsque que la sonnette de l'entrée retentis. Thomas encore une fois se retrouva sur le dos après avoir ouvert la porte. Devant lui, une Shefa en larme et passablement énerver suivi du morveux. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune chance aujourd'hui.

Thomas – Dit donc, que viens tu faire ici le morveux !

Sam – Thomas ! Ne soit pas méchant tu vois bien que cette pauvre Shefa est bouleversé. Nous devrions annuler notre soirée, je vais amener Shefa et m'occuper d'elle.

Thomas eu un léger sourire en coin, finalement la chance lui souriait peut-être.

Shaolan – Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Sam, Sakura va m'aider à régler le petit problème de Shefa j'en suis certain.

Sam – Ah dans ce cas c'est parfait, allez viens Thomas nous allons être en retard.

Le sourire de Thomas s'effaça aussitôt et Shaolan lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Shaolan – Pas de chance, mon vieux.

Sakura entendit cogné à sa porte et ouvrit le battant pour laisser place à Shaolan et Shefa.

Sakura – Euh bonjour, mon frère est en bas Shefa.

Shefa- Euh… en faite c'est toi que je viens voir, Shaolan pense que tu peux m'aider.

Sakura – Bien sur quel est ton problème ?

Shefa – Bien voila… je …

Shaolan – Oh ça suffit, tu n'as pas le temps pour ça tu va être en retard. Voilà Sakura, Shefa doit sortir avec Mathieu mais elle n'a rien à porter. Puis ce que tu es de sa taille… j'ai pensé

Sakura – Aucun problème, voyons un peu ce qui t'iras. Mais au faite, comment se fait t'il que tu sortes avec Mathieu et non avec mon frère.

Shefa – Thomas a cru bon de me refiler à son copain pour se débarrasser de moi…

Sakura – Je vois, Shefa commence à regarder dans le garde robe je veux parler à Shaolan un instant.

Elle agrippa celui-ci par la manche et le tira dans la salle de bain.

Sakura – Dit moi, il faut absolument donner une leçon à mon frère. Lorsque Mathieu arrivera convint le d'amener Shefa au cinéma de la grande rue.

Shaolan – Pourquoi cela ?

Sakura – Mon frère y est je vais faire en sorte que Shefa soit si jolie qu'il regrettera amèrement se qu'il a fait et soit au pied de ta sœur. Je l'aime bien, Shefa.

Shaolan – Euh, Sakura, ça fait plutôt mon affaire que Shefa sorte avec Mathieu plutôt que Thomas.

Sakura – Shaolan… Tu n'as pas remarqué que Shefa est blessée du rejet de Thomas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte ensemble, je veux seulement que Shefa voit que finalement elle est assez bien pour lui plaire.

Shaolan – Bien si tu crois que cela fera plaisir à Shefa…

Sakura – Parfait, passons à l'attaque va attendre Mathieu. Lorsqu'ils seront partir on pourra se faire une soirée devant la télé si tu n'a pas rendez vous avec ton amoureux.

Shaolan – Non ! Je ne vois pas Anthony aujourd'hui… Ce sera génial.

Shefa s'amusait énormément. Le film était très drôle et Mathieu d'une compagnie fort agréable. Le jeune homme était doux et avait un sens de l'humour fort amusant. Elle pensait vraiment que sa soirée ne pouvait plus être gâché jusqu'au moment ou…

Thomas était fort contrarié et désirait vraiment partir d'ici. Il ne cessait de maugréer et de demander à Sam de partir. Le film était bon mais voilà, il n'avait pas envie d'être dans la foule aujourd'hui. Exaspéré, il fit le tour de la salle et son regard s'arrêta stupéfait sur un couple deux ranger plus bas. Son ami semblait être fort heureux et semblait plaisanter gaiement avec sa compagne. Thomas devait admettre que Shefa était tout simplement à couper le souffle mais bon, comment faisait Mathieu pour être aussi… heureux avec une catastrophe en puissance à ses côtés. Curieux de trouver une réponse, il fixa plus attentivement le couple. Il laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir jamais il ne comprendrait…

Sam – Bon d'accord, si tu veux on part. De toute façon tu es en train de gâcher ma soirée.

Thomas – Euh non finalement, ce film est génial.

Sam fut estomaqué du revirement de Thomas et remarqua que l'attention de celui-ci était fixé sur un couple un peu plus loin. Sam observa ce qui attirait tant l'attention de Thomas et fut stupéfaite de reconnaître Mathieu et Shefa. Son cœur manqua un battement et une larme roula sur la joue de Samantha. Lorsque celle-ci s'en aperçu, elle ne compris aucunement sa réaction. Une voie en elle lui dit que son chagrin était dû surtout à celui de Ruby Moon. Toutefois, Samantha ne pu déterminer se qui la rendait malheureuse. Était ce le fait que Thomas soit plus intéresser par le couple un peu plus bas ? Elle en doutait fortement, Thomas était surtout un moyen de réussir ses études et elle n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une franche amitié. Il ne restait plus que deux choix. Soit elle craignait de perdre Shefa… soit elle ne pouvait admettre que Yué était amoureux. Tout à coup elle remarqua que Thomas la serait dans ses bras.

Thomas – Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse de Mathieu, tu veux que l'on parte ?

Sam – Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mathieu, je crois seulement que Ruby Moon n'accepte pas que Yué me vole mon amie.

Thomas – Je crois pour ma part, qu'inconsciemment elle considère que Yué est a elle. Vous avez beaucoup en commun. Ne serait tu pas jalouse, Sam ?

Sam – Cesse de dire des bêtises et raccompagne moi chez Anthony. Je veux voir mon maître, il pourra m'aider. C'est sûrement un problème dû à la magie.

Thomas – Comme tu veux, mais je crois qu'Anthony ne pourra rien pour toi. Ce n'est pas la magie ton problème mais ton cœur.

Sam – Je te ferai remarqué que je ne suis pas humain, je n'ai pas de cœur et par conséquent pas ce genre de sentiment.

Thomas – J'ai l'impression d'entendre Yué…

Sam – Je n'espère pas, il est si ennuyeux !

Thomas éclata de rire devant l'air catastrophé de Samantha. Finalement, la jeune femme était moins énervante qu'il l'avait cru…

Thomas avait raccompagné Samantha et était devant la télévision avec Sakura et Shaolan. Et oui, il était rentré avait trouvé le morveux avec sa sœur. Comme tout bon frère il refusait de laisser Sakura seul avec se morveux. Toutefois, une question le tourmentait. Pourquoi Sakura l'avait poussé à s'asseoir auprès de Shaolan ? Celui-ci était d'ailleurs figé et respirait à peine. Thomas toutefois, n'était présent que physiquement. Pour une raison fort mystérieuse, il était contrarier d'avoir dû quitter le cinéma. Pour la centième fois de la soirée il soupira fortement.

Sakura – Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même. Alors cesse de soupirer ainsi.

Thomas – De quoi tu parles, Sakura ?

Sakura – De rien, au faite Shaolan, Shefa semblait tellement heureuse de sortir avec Mathieu. Elle t'a sûrement parler de lui, non ?

Shaolan vit immédiatement ou Sakura voulait en venir et décida d'entrer dans le jeu. Il était curieux de voir comment Thomas allait réagir. Ça lui servirait de vengeance pour le nombre de fois incalculable où celui-ci l'appelait morveux.

Shaolan – Ne m'en parles pas, cette fois elle est vraiment mordue. À ces yeux, Mathieu est l'homme parfait et je suis assez d'accord.

Sakura – OH, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de conflit d'intérêt entre toi et ta sœur à son sujet…

Shaolan – Euh non, j'aimerais autant ton frère. Euh, je veux dire pour…

Sakura – N'oublierais tu pas Anthony, Shaolan ?

Thomas – Une minute, vous deux de quoi parlez vous, je commence à avoir peur.

Sakura – Tout simplement que je ne suis pas certaine qu'Anthony le petit ami de Shaolan n'apprécierait pas qu'il te trouve également à son goût.

Thomas – Quoi !

Shaolan – ne T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas mon genre et mon cœur est … déjà pris. Non, je parlais que toi ou Mathieu avec ma sœur s'était la même chose à mes yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est assez bien mais bon, ça serait encore tolérable. Tant que ce n'est pas sérieux.

Sakura – Oh non, dit moi pas que tu as la même attitude que Thomas avec les copains de ta sœur.

Shaolan – Ben Sakura, il faut protéger ses sœurs s'est une règle.

Thomas – Tu vois, que ce n'est pas moi le problème. Je commence à t'apprécier, Shaolan.

Sakura – C'est Shaolan maintenant… Je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons.

Shaolan et Thomas se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis Thomas redevint sérieux.

Thomas – Je commence à être inquiet, le film est terminé depuis deux heures. J'espère seulement ne pas m'être trompé sur le compte de mon meilleur ami. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il profite de ta petite sœur.

Shaolan – QUOI ! Le film et terminer, je vais la chercher !

Thomas – Attend, moi je viens aussi.

Sakura – Thomas ! Ne serais tu pas jaloux par hasard pour te précipiter ainsi.

Thomas – Bien sûr que non, je veux seulement épargner mon meilleur ami. Ton copain semble près de le réduire en morceau.

Sans plus attendre il se précipita à la suite de Shaolan. Laissant Sakura morte de rire devant la télévision.

Sakura – Mon cher grand frère, de la faute à qui si Shaolan s'est énervé. Je suis prête à parier que tu l'as fait exprès. Il faudra que l'on approfondisse ça dès ton retour. Je me demande si Tiffany aurait une idée… je vais lui téléphoner.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Envoyez moi vos reviews ! 


	12. Les misère d'Anthony

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Envoyez moi vos reviews !

Ce chapitre tourne surtout autour d'Anthony. Désolé du délai j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire.

**Réponse au review**

Juju black : J'espères sincèrement que ce chapitre continueras d'attirer ton intérêt pour cette fic.

Princesse d'argent : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également.

* * *

Les misères d'Anthony

Samantha arriva très embêter par l'état dans lequel elle était. Énervée, elle fonça dans la chambre de son maître sans même cogner. Celui-ci fut fort surpris d'une telle entrée de la part de la gardienne hyper discrète habituellement ? Finalement, il ne fut probablement pas si surpris, mais bon… il feint pour ne pas froisser la susceptibilité de la gardienne qui s'emportait assez facilement. D'ailleurs était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, surtout que ce cher Spinel l'avait suivi.

Sam- Anthony ! Aide moi ! Je suis malade.

Anthony – Voyons Samantha, je t'ai créer pour que tu ne sois pratiquement jamais malade et tu sembles en pleine forme.

Sam – Tu as du faire une bourde alors, ou je suis atteinte par un sortilège !

Anthony – Calme toi et laisse moi parler à Ruby moon.

Sam – Mais je te dis que je suis malade !

Anthony – Je veux parler à Ruby moon, Samantha et cela dès maintenant. Tu es moins énervé sous ta forme de gardienne et je pourrai comprendre ce que tu baragouines.

Devant l'air déterminer d'Anthony, Sam n'eu d'autre choix que de céder sa place à la gardienne. Celle-ci apparu au centre d'un cercle lumineux peu de temps après.

Anthony – Bien maintenant, que se passe t'il, Ruby ?

Ruby – Je suis malade !

Anthony – Oh non…

De toute évidence la gardienne était aussi paniquée que Samantha. Pas de chance pour le pauvre petit Anthony.

Anthony était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit a essayé de convaincre Ruby Moon qu'elle n'avait rien. D'ailleurs il avait bien rie lorsqu'il avait réaliser qu'en fait celle-ci était amoureuse du gardien impassible de Sakura. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui faire admettre mais au moins il l'avait convaincu qu'elle n'était pas sous l'influence d'une magie quelconque. Toutefois, il se demandait se que le médecin allait dire lorsque Samantha va débouler dans son bureau. Anthony soupira à l'idée d'être obligé d'aller effacer la mémoire du pauvre qui examinerait Samantha. Il n'était pas à douter que celle-ci allait faire une scène et probablement se transformer devant lui lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'elle était simplement amoureuse du jeune homme. De toute évidence les ennuis venaient toujours par lot de dix. Il souhaitait seulement qu'aujourd'hui, Shaolan ne lui sauterait pas encore dessus. Sa réputation ne s'en remettra jamais si son descendant ne perdait pas rapidement cette habitude ! En attendant, Anthony comptait bien dormir pour le restant du cours.

Sakura – Un petit conseil, soit très gentil avec lui.

Anthony releva péniblement la tête pour regarder Sakura qui venait d'interrompe sa somnolence.

Anthony – Hein ?

Sakura – Shaolan… tu as intérêt à bien le traiter. C'est un bon ami et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses souffrir. Autrement tu auras affaire à moi, compris ?

Anthony – Euh Sakura… tu ne vois pas qu'il m'épuise à la fin. Je n'ai même plus la force de le maltraiter même si j'en avais envie !

Sakura – Je vois, je ne veux pas les détails de ce que vous avez fait hier soir ! J'ai déjà ma petite idée. J'imagine très bien comment il t'a épuisé !

Les élèves autour de lui se mirent à lors à rire et à sourire d'un air entendu. Anthony pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait dû faire attention à ce qu'il disait maintenant plus moyen de contredire, personne ne le croirait. Abattu il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur son bureau avec un soupir désespéré. Il était maudit ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Stéphanie cherchait Anthony un peu partout dans la cours d'école. Elle s'était finalement résolue à aller présenter ses excuses au jeune homme. Elle avait bien vu comment le pauvre se faisait charrier avec sa soi disant histoire avec Shaolan. Il ne méritait pas en plus qu'une folle qu'il connaissait à peine lui saute dessus sans raison. Déjà que Shefa avait probablement une idée derrière la tête. En effet, Stéphanie avait vu sa chère cousine roder non loin d'Anthony durant les deux dernières pauses. Et lorsque Shefa tournait autour d'une proie ce n'était jamais de bonne augure. Stéphanie se demandait bien se qui se passait dans la tête de Shefa en ce moment. D'ailleurs elle aperçu Shefa regarder fixement quelque chose non loin d'un grand chaîne. Stéphanie était prête à parier qu'Anthony était dans cette direction. Elle fila donc sous l'arbre en question mais ne vit nulle part le jeune homme.

Stéphanie – Allons petit Anthony, montre toi. Allez Anthony tony tony…

Stéphanie sourie devant la stupidité donc elle faisait preuve quiconque l'aurait entendu l'aurait prise pour une folle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle allait faire demi tour lorsqu'une masse tomba du ciel à ses coté.

Anthony – Tu voulais me parler ?

Stéphanie – Euh…

Anthony – Oh juste une chose, mon chat Spinel répond au appel de minet mais moi…

Stéphanie – Tu dois être un gros minet puis ce que tu as répondu à mon appel.

Anthony – Quoi !

Le jeune homme devint rouge lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en effet il avait répondu à un appel digne d'un chat.

Stéphanie – D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que ton gardien solaire apprécierait que tu le décrives comme un chat.

Anthony – Je vois, tu sais qui je suis.

Stéphanie – En faite c'est Shefa qui m'a mise au courant.

Anthony – Ah oui, la fille hyper bizarre qui me suit tout le temps ?

Stéphanie – En faite c'est la sœur de Shaolan, oui.

Anthony – Oh mon dieu, mes descendants sont t'ils tous complètement givré ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me reproduire à l'époque de Clow Read !

Stéphanie – T'es vraiment qu'un prétentieux et un odieux personnage !

Anthony – Qu'ai-je dis encore ?

Stéphanie – Je suis également l'une des descendantes de la ligner de Clow ! J'étais venu te présenter mes excuses mais maintenant je crois que je devrais plus tôt te donner une leçon d'humilité !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Stéphanie le fit passer par-dessus son épaule et le propulsa dans une marre de bout. Puis elle partit rapidement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Anthony se releva péniblement sous les rires des gens qui avait assisté à la scène. Aujourd'hui, il aurait vraiment son lot des rires moqueur et des gens qui se payaient sa tête. Heureusement, rien ne pouvait aller plus mal.

Sakura – Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait. Mais je ne crois pas que cela plaise à Shaolan !

Anthony – Je suppose que tu vas te faire un plaisir de lui raconter, non ?

Sakura – Aucunement besoin, Shefa n'a pas apprécié et va sûrement s'en occuper, tu ne crois pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sakura partie en direction de Tiffany qui regardait Anthony d'un air désolé.

Anthony – Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour !

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon. J'espères me rattraper au prochain seulement je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai le publier. Envoyer moi tout de même des reviews ! 


	13. Le plan est : trouvé un copain à Shefa !

Réponse au review :

Eliz : Ne t'inquiet pas, Shaolan ne devrait pas tenir le coup encore très longtemps. Les réponses aux questions que tu peux te poser seront très bientôt là.

Juju black : Shaolan va probablement craquer bientôt… à moins que je décide finalement que Sakura fasse les premiers pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur couple devrait prendre forme bientôt (amorce dans 1 ou 2 chapitre).

Princesse d'Argent : Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour à Anthony, mais bon, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas encore eu son moment de joie… Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit jaloux de l'attention que j'ai portée aux autres personnages. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

* * *

Le plan est : trouvé un copain à Shefa !

Shaolan était ravi de l'évolution des choses. Evidemment Sakura était toujours persuader qu'il était en couple avec Anthony mais cela valait amplement la peine se dit t'il. Surtout dans les moments comme celui-ci se dit t'il en regardant sa fleur de cerisier en train de changer de chemisier. La première fois il avait complètement figé mais maintenant… il profitait amplement du spectacle. Pour une raison inconnue, Sakura l'avait choisi comme conseiller en mode en prétextant que de toute façon elle ne l'intéressait plus de ce côté-là. Et drôlement, Shaolan c'était découvert une fascination pour la mode. Il avait d'ailleurs compris que s'il émettait des doutes sur une tenue Sakura s'empressaient de la changer. Toutefois, le silence autour de lui le fit revenir à la réalité. Sakura l'observait drôlement. Shaolan commença à paniquer avait t'il laisser son regard s'attarder trop longtemps ? Sa couverture venait t'elle d'être découvert ?

Sakura – Euh Shaolan, je crois que c'est ton tour.

Shaolan – Euh oui… de quoi au juste.

Sakura – Ben je me disais que j'appréciais ton aide. Alors il serait temps de te remettre l'appareil. On va chez toi voir ta garde robe. Tu essayeras et on définira ce qui te va le mieux pour tes rendez vous avec Anthony.

Shaolan respira à nouveau. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment eu peur que Sakura aie réalisé la vérité. Puis une lumière se fit jour en lui. Sakura voulait qu'il essaie ces vêtements devant elle ! Il ne pouvait absolument pas se le permettre. Pas sans risquer une situation fort gênante pour lui et très révélatrice pour Sakura. Réfléchi rapidement Shaolan car quand Sakura a une idée elle ne la lâche pas facilement.

Anthony soupira fortement et essaya de conserver son calme. Dans un instant, il allait exploser si la sœur de Shaolan ne cessait pas de le poursuivre ainsi. Il se retourna pour voir si elle était toujours derrière lui et cru s'évanouir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en effet elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Décidé à mettre un terme à cette filature il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes lorsqu'une main l'arrêta.

Tiffany – Je compati à ton malheur mais oubli cette idée. J'ai entendu parler de Shefa et elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle aura autre chose à faire.

Anthony – Je t'en supplie Tiffany, tu dois absolument m'aider !

Tiffany – Je vais te donner un conseil. L'amour occupe beaucoup de temps dans la vie d'une personne.

Anthony – Tu veux que je tombe amoureux ?

Tiffany – Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire idiot. Fait en sorte que Shefa tombe amoureuse et elle n'aura plus le temps de te suivre pour protéger son petit frère.

Anthony – Un sortilège magique… ce serait une excellente idée mais de qui dois je la faire tomber amoureuse…

Tiffany – Je l'ai vu avec Mathieu et celui-ci semble intéresser pourquoi pas lui ?

Anthony – Euh non… je connais quelqu'un qui n'apprécierait pas lorsqu'elle va admettre qu'elle n'est pas malade.

Tiffany – Hein ?

Anthony – Laisse tomber, tu n'aurais pas une autre personne en tête ?

Tiffany – Euh non, demande à Stéphanie, elle connaît bien sa cousine. Si tes intentions sont bonnes elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient.

Anthony – Tu n'aurais pas une autre idée finalement ?

Tiffany – Anthony, tu dois tout de même faire un effort. Tu n'en mourras pas, tu verras.

Anthony – C'est sur que si j'ai survécu au humiliation des derniers jours c'est que je suis invincible.

Tiffany éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son ami. Elle lui donna une légère claque d'encouragement et s'éloigna. Un peu plus loin, Shefa observa la scène une expression contrarier sur le visage. Ce Anthony semblait vouloir séduire tout ce qui l'entourait au dépend de son pauvre petit frère. Shefa se promis qu'elle ne laissera pas ce jeune homme briser le pauvre petit cœur de son Shao chéri.

Shaolan s'en sortait de justesse mais son compte en banque lui ne survivrait pas. Il avait trouvé la solution qui lui sauverait la mise : du shopping. Ainsi Sakura ne pouvait entrer dans la cabine lorsqu'il se changeait et ne faisait qu'approuver ou rejeter les tenues lorsqu'il se montrait. Le problème était le nombre de vêtements qu'elle jugeait indispensables. Yellan allait faire une attaque lorsqu'elle verrait l'état de compte de son fils à la fin du mois ! D'ailleurs, il ne voyait vraiment pas se qu'il ferait du costume que Sakura venait de lui choisir. Néanmoins, il sortit de la cabine pour demander son avis à celle-ci.

Sakura – Shaolan ! Ce pantalon noir et cette chemise noire te vont à ravir. Tu dois absolument les prendre.

Shaolan – Euh Sakura… ou vais-je porter ce genre de vêtement ?

Sakura – Mais au bal idiot, dit moi pas que toi et Anthony n'y serai pas !

Shaolan – C'est que je ne suis pas certain qu'Anthony désire s'afficher autan.

Lui voler un baiser de temps à autre pour convaincre Sakura était déjà suffisamment difficile. Shaolan se demandait comment convaincre Anthony de l'accompagner au bal…

Sakura – Dans ce cas, j'ai la solution à votre problème. Je n'ai pas de cavalier qui ne soit pas une honte alors tu m'accompagnes. Anthony n'aura qu'à venir avec ta cousine comme ça tu ne redouteras pas de le perdre.

Shaolan – Euh, Stéphanie et Anthony… ensemble. Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée. Stéphanie n'apprécie pas beaucoup Anthony c'est dernier temps elle ne fait que pester contre la réincarnation de pacotille de Clow Read.

Sakura – Tu trouveras bien le moyen de la convaincre. Passons au second problème, tu dois parler à mon frère.

Shaolan – Hein ?

Sakura – Ben oui, il t'apprécie maintenant et ne fait que parler de toi. Du fait que tu l'approuves lorsqu'il m'empêche de sortir. Si je veux aller au bal, tu vas devoir convaincre Thomas ou trouver la solution pour le distraire.

Shaolan – Autant lui trouver une petite amie… non mais, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

Sakura – Une petite amie ! C'est parfait, Shaolan. Merci de me prêter ta sœur. Écoute on se voit plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à régler. N'oubli pas, ok ?

Shaolan – Euh… je n'oublierai pas…

Shaolan confus regarda sa fleur de cerisier le planter en plein centre commercial les bras charger de carton. Au faite se demanda t'il, que voulait t'elle que je n'oublis pas ?

Anthony passait et repassait devant la porte de l'appartement de Stéphanie depuis près d'un quart d'heure sans se décider à faire savoir sa présence. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua très légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Stéphanie – Je me demandais quand est ce que tu te déciderais.

Anthony – Tu savais que j'étais là ?

Stéphanie – Le compas de Shaolan signalait la présence d'une puissance force de Clow sur le pas de ma porte.

Anthony – Je vois. Tu l'as toujours sous les yeux ?

Stéphanie – Non, j'essayais de m'entraîner malgré mon absence de pouvoir.

Anthony – En effet, ce serait très pratique pour toi d'acquérir de la magie.

Stéphanie – Quoi ! C'est possible ?

Anthony – Bien oui… on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Stéphanie – Personne dans notre clan n'est au courant. On naît avec des pouvoirs ou sinon, on n'en possède jamais.

Anthony – Pourtant je me souviens avoir écrit à l'époque de Clow… aucune importance. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Stéphanie – Désolé, c'est non. Et puis, que veux tu de moi ?

Anthony – Les noms des garçons que prononce parfois Shefa ?

Stéphanie – Que veux tu faire de se renseignement ?

Anthony – Pratiquement rien, alors tu me dis ?

Stéphanie – À une condition, tu me dis comment je peux avoir des pouvoirs comme tous les membres de ma famille.

Anthony – Ok, mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela va te servir… Toi d'abord.

Stéphanie – Les deux seuls garçons que Shefa connaît sont Mathieu et Thomas alors ce n'est pas compliquer.

Anthony – Parfait, t'es vraiment génial. Maintenant, voici ce que tu dois faire…

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage d'Anthony alors que Stéphanie devient d'un joli rouge coquelicot.

Shefa regardait Sakura avec un air légèrement sceptique. Sakura l'avait contacté pour une affaire importante.

Shefa – Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la potion toi-même pour découvrir les véritables intentions d'Anthony vis-à-vis de Shaolan ?

Sakura – Il y a deux raisons, mes pouvoirs interfèrent avec toutes les potions et pour connaître les intentions de quelqu'un envers une personne précise il faut être de sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Stéphanie, tu comprends ?

Shefa – Bon d'accords, donne moi cette potion, je vais la boire. Au faite, combien de temps elle dure ?

Sakura – T'inquiète, elle dure suffisamment longtemps pour tous savoir soit une semaine ou deux.

Shefa accepte d'un signe de tête et bu rapidement le contenu de la fiole.

Shefa – Je dois y aller mais je te mets au courrant des résultats. Merci Sakura, t'es vraiment géniale!

Sakura sourit joyeusement. Son plan s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Shaolan avait enfin cru comprendre se que Sakura voulait dire. Il avait fortement hésité mais son envie de plaire à sa belle avait été la plus forte. Il avait donc cuisiné une bonne partie de la journée et de magnifique gâteau glacé reposait sur la table. D'ailleurs Stéphanie fut fortement attiré par l'un deux spécialement décoré et s'en saisi.

Shaolan – Ne touche pas à celui-ci ! Il est réservé à Shefa.

Stéphanie – Ne réagit pas autant. Tu en as fait tout un lot alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas…

Shaolan – Je l'ai décoré spécialement pour elle. Prend en un autre, Stéphanie.

Shefa – Oh c'est tellement gentil petit frère. Pourquoi me faire un traitement spécial ?

Shaolan – C'est pour te remercier de ta venue au japon.

Shefa – Trop chou.

Stéphanie regarda son cousin suffoquer devant son attitude peu commune. Shefa par contre ne remarqua rien et englouti le gâteau en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Stéphanie – Qu'as-tu fait, Shaolan ?

Shaolan – Un puissant filtre d'amour pour l'occuper ailleurs. On devrait avoir la paix pour les deux ou trois semaines à venir.

Stéphanie – T'est diabolique, mais c'est une excellente idée. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même plus tôt.

Samantha regardait son maître préparer avec application un sortilège très compliqué de toute évidence. Probablement avait t'il trouvé un remède se dit t'elle.

Sam – Tu as enfin trouvé ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Anthony ?

Anthony – Samantha, combien de fois devrais je te répéter que tu vas très bien !

Sam – Alors que prépare tu ? Cela ressemble fortement à de la magie noire Anthony ?

Anthony – C'est l'un des plus puissant sortilège d'amour de toute l'histoire de la magie. Shefa m'a énerver toute la journée et bien maintenant elle aura autre chose à faire.

Sam – Tu vas l'ensorceler ? De qui vas-tu la faire tomber amoureuse ?

Anthony – Thomas, ainsi tu auras le champ libre avec Mathieu.

Sam – Je ne vois pas pourquoi faire… Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

Anthony – Imagine un peu l'embarras de Thomas… Tu adores le voir s'énerver non ?

Sam – Je m'en délecte d'avance. Tiens fortifions un peu ce sortilège !

Anthony – Samantha NON !

* * *

Comment va réagir Shefa à ces trois sorts combiner ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai vraiment fait un effort prodigieux pour publier ce chapitre aussi rapidement. J'espères qu'il vous a plu. Envoyez moi des reviews. 


	14. Une Shefa amoureuse

Voici un autre chapitre. Vraiment cette semaine j'envoie plus d'un chapitre. En espérant compenser les semaines à venir car avec les examens je ne sais pas si je vais avoir du temps pour écrire.

* * *

Une Shefa amoureuse

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tendus et n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du moins, ils ne voulaient pas rompre leur amitié sans raison.

Mathieu – Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris d'amener le morveux au cinéma hier soir ?

Thomas – Je ne l'ai pas amener avec moi, je l'ai suivi. Il a su que le film était terminé et sa sœur n'était pas rentrée. Son humeur comme tu l'as vu était au noir alors j'ai préféré le suivre pour l'empêcher de t'attaquer.

Mathieu – C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai entendu lui dire d'y aller plus fort s'il voulait des résultats !

Thomas – Ça c'était non voulu. Pendant un instant, j'ai imaginé comment je réagirais si je trouvais un garçon essayant de profiter de ma petite sœur.

Mathieu – Profiter de… Thomas ! Je l'embrassais sur la joue, t'es vraiment incroyable ! Et puis comment il a su que le film devrait être terminé ?

Thomas – Il me semble que… Sakura l'a laissé échapper…

Mathieu – Je vois, je suppose que je te dois des excuses. Mon dieu, je suis ridicule comme si tu t'intéresserais à la fille donc ton meilleur ami est amoureux.

Thomas – Enfin, tu redeviens raisonnable. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Mathieu – Si on allait rendre une petite visite à Shefa ?

Thomas – Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Mathieu – Oh aller, tu seras mon alibi si son frère est là.

Thomas soupira désespéré mais n'eut pas le cœur de refuser après son comportement de la veille. Parfois, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il avait dû avoir un moment de folie.

Shefa avait l'impression étrange qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Son cœur soupirait et elle était en état de manque. Bref, elle était royalement énervante. Résultat, Shaolan avait fui chez Sakura pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas raté sa potion et Stéphanie avait filé faire les boutiques. Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte c'est dans un état de dépression profonde qu'elle alla ouvrir. Mathieu était sur le seuil.

Shefa – Bonjour… Mathieu…

Mathieu – Ça ne va pas, Shefa ?

Thomas – Attends laisse moi la voir. J'ai de l'expérience avec les nombreuses maladies de Sakura.

Dès que la silhouette de Thomas apparue dans le cadre de porte, Shefa senti son cœur s'emballer. C'était lui qui comblerait le vide de sa vie, lui l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sans réfléchir elle lui sauta dessus et se suspendit à son cou. Thomas repris tant bien que mal son équilibre et failli s'effondrer sous l'assaut. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que Shefa l'embrassait sur les lèvres. Thomas demeura complètement figé.

Mathieu – Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Thomas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance.

Furieux, Mathieu descendit rapidement les étages. Thomas essaya de décocher Shefa et de le retenir en vain. La jeune fille était fermement déterminer à ne plus le laisser aller. Il profita néanmoins du moment ou Shefa cessa de l'embrasser pour la tenir légèrement à l'écart.

Thomas – Shefa arrête ça immédiatement, c'est loin d'être amusant !

Ce fut malheureusement ça première erreur. À peine avait t'il ouvert la bouche que Shefa s'était à nouveau jeter sur lui pour lui donner un baiser beaucoup plus appuyer. Pendant un bref moment, Thomas envisagea de se laisser aller mais bon, cela voulait dire endurer à l'avenir la furie. Alors, il se débattit en tout sens. Shefa était « malheureusement » pour lui fermement accrochée. Et comme toujours, en présence de la jeune fille, la maladresse de Thomas se pointa. Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et alla s'effondrer dans la porte du voisin de pallier. Shefa ravi d'avoir le poids de Thomas sur elle s'agrippa plus solidement au jeune homme et continua de l'embrasser. Lorsque la porte du voisin en question s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame qui sembla scandaliser par la scène. Elle allait refermer la porte après un regard noir au jeunes gens mais Thomas lui attrapa le pied pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son seul sauveteur possible surtout que Shefa avait commencé à s'attaquer à sa chemise. La vieille dame n'apprécia toutefois pas l'entreprise de Thomas. Celui-ci profita que Shefa descendait pour l'embrasser sur le torse pour se mettre à hurler.

Thomas – Aidez moi ! Elle essaie de me violer et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !

Devant l'air désespéré du jeune homme et du sérieux de son visage, la vieille dame éclata de rire.

Vieille dame – Henri, vient voir ça ! Ce jeune homme est en train de se faire violer comme une jeune fille sans défense par notre voisine.

Thomas fut estomaqué et cru mourir de honte. Shefa par contre ne broncha pas le moindrement et poursuivi son entreprise de séduction. Un vieil rejoint bientôt la dame sur le pallier.

Thomas – Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider avant qu'elle réussisse son entreprise ?

Henri – Jeune homme, à votre place je la laisserais me violer quand elle en aurait envie.

Thomas – Je vous en supplie aider moi !

Henri – Allez Ruth, soyons de bon voisin et laissons notre voisine s'amuser.

Si Thomas aurait pu se relever, il aurait massacré le vieux couple qui réintégra son appartement sans broncher. Et cette peste de Shefa qui continuait imperceptible à parcourir son torse allait bientôt le rendre fou. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas monter vers le pallier, il maudit vraiment cette furie. Il allait encore devoir s'humilier à demander de l'aide.

Shaolan – Tu peux me dire se que tu fais avec ma sœur !

Thomas – oh Shaolan, dieu merci aide moi ! Je n'arrive plus à...

Shaolan fut stupéfait de voir sa sœur se jeter sur la bouche de Thomas et les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandir d'horreur. Il aurait pu parier que le pauvre était en train de se faire abuser. À bien y regarder Shaolan réalisa que c'était le cas. Thomas gesticulait dans tous les sens et essayait vainement de se déprendre de l'emprise de Shefa. Tout en éclatant de rire Shaolan décida de le secourir mais d'abord il fallait absolument que Sakura voit ça. Il courut rapidement à la fenêtre et hurla à celle-ci de monter. Thomas grogna d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit se que le jeune homme avait fait. D'ailleurs à peine sa sœur arrivée sur le pallier que celle-ci faillit s'effondrer de rire. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan et lui chuchota quelque chose que Thomas ne pus saisir.

Sakura – Je crains que la potion d'amour que j'ai donné à Shefa fût légèrement trop corsée.

Shaolan – Oh non, je vois ou et le problème… tu m'aides à les séparer. On les relève et chacun tire d'un côté différent.

Après plusieurs efforts infructueux Shaolan se découragea.

Shaolan – bon tant pis, Thomas dirige toi vers la chambre au moins le voisinage n'aura pas de spectacle.

Thomas fut littéralement horrifié et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Sakura eu alors pitié de son grand frère.

Sakura – Si je règle ton problème tu ne m'appelles plus Godzilla pendant tout un mois ?

Thomas donna son accord de la tête, il était près à accepter n'importe quoi. Sakura appela la carte du sommeil et lui ordonna d'endormir Shefa. Celle-ci se décrocha enfin de Thomas qui pu enfin respirer.

Shaolan – Tu sais, je devrais être furieux contre toi.

Thomas – Pas nécessaire je vais me tenir le plus loin possible d'ici ! Je dois déjà me justifier devant Mathieu si il accepte un jour de m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Au revoir !

Shaolan – Euh attend, tu ne pourrais pas la porter jusqu'à son lit ?

À ce mot Thomas frémit à l'idée qu'il aurait pu y aller dans d'autre circonstance porter Shefa au lit. Il secoua fermement la tête.

Thomas – Utiliser la magie ! Moi, je pars avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Sakura et Shaolan éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de réparer le léger défaut de leur plan.

Thomas était catastrophé et voulait disparaître sous terre. Depuis le début de la matinée, tous les élèves de l'école riaient sur son passage. Un vieux couple bien intentionné avait parlé de la tentative de viol sur Thomas. Celui-ci alla rapidement s'assit à sa place sous le rire de ses compagnons de classe. Même Mathieu le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mathieu – Tu aurais dû m'aviser que tu essayais d'éloigner Shefa. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé abuser de mon meilleur ami.

Thomas – Elle n'y est pas arriver son frère et Sakura son arrivé in extremis.

Mathieu – Donc tu as été sauvé par Shaolan !

Thomas – Sauver est un grand mot. Au faite, tu n'étais pas en colère après moi ?

Mathieu – Si mais… Yué et moi avons plus ou moins parlé. Il semblerait qu'il n'apprécie pas l'idée que je fréquente Shefa. Il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue mais refuse de me dire qui. Alors je ne sais pas qui je dois séduire.

Thomas – Pauvre Mathieu, je parierais pour Samantha.

Mathieu – Tu crois ? Je vais devoir avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Yué. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'elle horreur !

Le bruit mat d'une claque retenti et des pas s'éloignèrent.

Thomas – Il semblerait que Sam n'est pas apprécier ton commentaire.

Mathieu – Moi, j'en suis certain. Elle a vraiment un bon bras. En parlant de force, comment ce fait t'il que tu n'es pas arrivé à te libérer de Shefa.

Thomas – Cette fille est une furie mais elle est aussi musclée que monsieur net.

Mathieu – En parlant du loup, regarde qui vient d'arrivée.

Shefa entra encore en retard dans sa classe et dû supporter les remontrances du professeur. Celui-ci lui indiqua sa place et Shefa se mit en route. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure d'ébène, des yeux mystérieux et le plus beau torse qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Mystérieusement attirée, elle se dirigea droit vers le jeune homme. Arrivé à ses côtés, elle repoussa sa chaise et s'assit sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser.

Thomas commençait à suffoquer et les rires autour de lui s'intensifièrent. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais la jeune fille ne lâchait pas prise. Mathieu l'ayant pris en pitié essayait vainement de tirer la jeune fille à l'écart mais celle-ci ne décrochait pas. Le professeur lui était tout simplement muet et figé comme une statue devant se tableau plus que risible. Thomas réussit à se lever mais la jeune fille resta les lèvres clouer aux siennes. Cherchant désespérément de l'air Thomas essaya de plus bel de se débattre. Les rires cessèrent d'un coup, les élèves étant trop abasourdis pour bouger ou rire. Thomas venait de s'évanouir sous leurs yeux.

* * *

Envoyez moi vos reviews 


	15. Un excellent comédien

Un gros merci à Eliz, Juju Black et à Princesse d'Argent pour vos reviews !

* * *

Un excellent comédien

Shaolan passait et repassait devant la porte de la demeure d'Anthony depuis une heure et demie déjà et n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots. Ces mots qui pourraient convaincre son adversaire de participer à un plan grotesque qui représentait néanmoins sa dernière chance. Désespéré, il allait faire demi tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Anthony.

Anthony – Il serait tant que tu te décides à entrer ou à partir, Shaolan.

Shaolan – Puis je entrer, j'ai besoin de te parler ?

Anthony – Promet moi de ne pas me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser et tu peux entrer.

Shaolan – Je ne sais pas… ça va être difficile.

Anthony – Quoi !

Shaolan – Je plaisante, je peux entrer maintenant ?

Anthony céda avec hésitation le passage à Shaolan se méfiant toutefois du chinois. Celui-ci ne pus résister à l'envie de faire peur à son vieil ennemi en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Anthony se raidit aussitôt et se prépara à fuir.

Shaolan – T'es vraiment tendu mon vieux.

Anthony – Et toi, tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance. La présence de Sakura te fait vraiment un bien fou.

Shaolan – J'ai besoin d'elle… et j'ai besoin de toi.

Anthony – Arrête tes plaisanteries, je te préviens. Autrement, je te jette dehors.

Shaolan – Pas dans se sens idiot, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je t'en pris Anthony dit ouiiiiiii…

Anthony – De quoi as-tu besoin ? Pas que je vais te venir en aide mais bon…

Shaolan – Le bal de vendredi, tu dois accompagné Stéphanie.

Anthony – Stéphanie ? Elle me déteste, j'espère que tu plaisantes.

Shaolan – Bien sur que non. Et puis, elle ne te déteste pas, elle est seulement… vexée. Oui, c'est ça. Depuis que Shefa à dévoiler son amour pour toi devant tous, elle a été vexé que tu n'es pas réagi.

Anthony – Tu veux dires que c'est de moi qu'elle parlait ?

Shaolan – Anthony ! Franchement tu en connais beaucoup au Japon qui porte le même nom que toi ? Alors, tu vas l'accompagner ? Tu vas ainsi lui permettre de regagné une certaine confiance en elle et pansé sa blessure que l'humiliation lui a causé. Tu dois comprendre ça, être humilié devant tous le monde, non…

Anthony – Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête réellement, mais… je vais le faire.

Shaolan eu envie de sauter au cou d'Anthony tellement il était ravi mais… il réussit malgré tout à contenir sa joie.

Stéphanie regardait avec suspicion, son cousin tourné dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage. Voilà quelques minutes déjà qu'elle avait compris que Shaolan s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important et qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Il avait ouvert la bouche plusieurs fois et c'était toujours rétracté à la dernière minute. Elle commençait sérieusement à être énervé et imaginait de plus en plus des scénarios plus atroces les uns que les autres. Il fallait absolument qu'il se décide à parler ou le tapis serait entièrement à renouveler !

Stéphanie – Shaolan, tu peux cesser de marcher de long en large et dire une fois pour tout quel est ton problème.

Shaolan – Dit moi, tu veux toujours m'aider à récupérer le cœur de Sakura ?

Stéphanie – Bien sûr.

Shaolan – Parfait, tu accompagnes Anthony au bal ! Il viendra te chercher vers 7 :00 heure.

Shaolan se précipita vers la sortie avant que sa cousine ne puis ce l'attraper toutefois, il entendit le cri de rage de Stéphanie.

Stéphanie – T'es devenu FOU. Shaolan, revient immédiatement !

Sakura riait à gorge déployée assise sur le bord de son lit alors que Shaolan était étendu sur le dos. Il venait de lui annoncer de quelle façon lâche il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa chère cousine.

Sakura – J'aimerais franchement voir la tête de Stéphanie à ce moment. Anthony lui ? As t'il été facile à convaincre ?

Shaolan – Voyons, il ne peut rien me refuser.

Sakura – Dit donc, Don Juan, on se croit irrésistible ?

Shaolan – Ce n'es pas le cas… mon dieu, je suis confus.

Sakura éclata de rire de plus belle et se jeta sur Shaolan pour lui donner une leçon. Celui-ci perdit le souffle lorsque Sakura atterri rudement sur lui. Il se bagarrèrent un moment puis Sakura s'arrêta.

Sakura – Au faite, tu viens me chercher à quelle heure pour le bal ?

Shaolan – Je devrais passer au tour de 7 :00 heure.

Sakura – Comment ça, devrait ?

Shaolan – Ben c'est si je ne suis pas distrait par Anthony…

Sakura – Quoi ! Hors de question, que tu me fasses faux bond. Tu passes la nuit ici ! Je ne laisserai pas mon ex me voler mon cavalier.

Shaolan eut un léger sourire en coin, secrètement ravi de la tournure des choses.

Sakura – Pourquoi souris tu ainsi, Shaolan ?

Shaolan – Euh… je crains que si Anthony l'apprends, il imagine que tu essais de me séduire pour te venger et lui voler son copain.

Sakura – Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.

Toutefois, l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Sakura qui vit la vengeance parfaite. Demain au bal, elle ferait exprès d'aguicher Shaolan pour voir si Anthony réagissait. Voyant, l'air maqué vélique de Sakura, Shaolan comprit qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

Thomas commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il attendait « patiemment » que Shaolan se décide à sortir de la douche. Sakura le regardait parcourir la cuisine de long en large avec un grand sourire qui devait être contagieux. Dominique souriait également devant le manège de son fils. Des pas dans l'escalier annoncèrent l'arriver de Shaolan.

Sakura – Bonjour, dit donc, tu peux parler lorsque tu me critiques que je ne suis pas du matin. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend.

Shaolan – J'étais éveillé. Seulement je me préparais dans la salle de bain.

Thomas – Tu n'es pas doué dans ce cas, tu es toujours aussi ébouriffé. On se demande se que tu peux faire aussi longtemps dans la douche.

Shaolan – J'essayais de me réveiller, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Thomas – QUOI ! Je croyais que t'était …

Shaolan – Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est seulement que les ronflements d'une certaine personne rivalise avec un tremblement de terre.

Thomas – Oh ça, tu verras on s'y fait à la longue.

Sakura – SHAOLAN LI ! Je ne ronfle pas.

Shaolan éclata de rire et s'échappa rapidement de l'autre côté de la table à manger. Dominique regarda la scène avec indulgence et un grand sourire. Malgré ce que Sakura et Thomas croyait, lui n'était pas crédule. Ce garçon était toujours amoureux de sa petite fleur de cerisier. D'ailleurs Thomas commençait également à avoir des doutes mais plus il connaissait Shaolan plus il croyait que finalement ce ne serait pas plus mal. Le morveux avait vraiment changé depuis sa première rencontre avec Sakura.

Tiffany tourna encore une fois son regard dans la direction de Shaolan qui attendait assis sur le lit. Elle secoua gravement la tête en signe de désespoir.

Tiffany – Écoute, Shaolan, tu peux nous attendre dans le couloir le temps qu'on enfile nos robes.

Shaolan – Je ne vois pas de problème.

Sakura – Hors de question, je ne le perds pas de vue. Il serait capable de se sauver rejoindre Anthony. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à mes échanges de vêtement. Il n'est pas intéresser, tu n'as pas à être gêner Tiffany.

Tiffany s'approcha de Shaolan et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Tiffany – Je vois que tu as su tirer profit de la situation. Soit gentil, retourne toi ou sinon je révèle la vérité.

Shaolan – Ne t'inquiète pas en général je suis incapable de détourné les yeux de Sakura. Alors je ne te remarquerai même pas.

Tiffany – T'es vraiment TROP gentil !

Shaolan – Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Shefa aidait Stéphanie à mettre la dernière touche à sa tenue tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les jérémiades de sa cousine.

Stéphanie – Quand je pense qu'il a prit des engagements pour moi sans même me consulter. De plus, il n'a même pas été capable de me faire face et n'est pas entré de la nuit.

Shefa – Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il veut que tu accompagnes Anthony.

Stéphanie se reprit à la dernière minute tentée de trahir son cousin.

Stéphanie – Il ne veut pas s'exposer. Ils se font discrets depuis que tu les as dévoilé au grand jour. Les autres n'apprécient pas. Euh… et toi, j'ai entendu que tu avais attaqué Thomas ?

Shefa – J'ai joué le jeu pour donnée une leçon à Shaolan et Sakura.

Stéphanie – Hein ?

Shefa – Mon cher frère semble avoir oublié le pouvoir dont j'ai hérité soit l'immunité au filtre magique en tout genre. Lui et Sakura ont fait les malins et m'ont fait prendre des filtres d'amour.

Stéphanie – Shefa, tu imagines que si tu ne dis rien à Thomas il croira que tu es amoureuse de lui !

Shefa – Aucune importance. Si tu voyais la profondeur de ses yeux, son sourire tapageur et sa chevelure, il me fait perdre la tête.

Stéphanie ne comprit plus rien. Si les filtres de Sakura n'ont pas fonctionné, c'était que Shefa aimait réellement Thomas ? Des coups retentirent à la porte. Shefa fit entré Anthony le regard perdu. Anthony s'approcha de Stéphanie et lui tendit une fleur.

Anthony – Je ne savais pas de quel couleur serait ta robe, j'espères que tu l'aimeras…

Stéphanie – Euh… merci. Shefa, on va partir maintenant, toi ça va aller ?

Shefa – Oui… je vais aller rendre une visite à Thomas histoire de savoir si il va mieux.

Anthony et Stéphanie sortir de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers.

Anthony – Tu sembles songeuse, il y a un problème ?

Stéphanie – C'est Shefa, Shaolan et Sakura avait tenté un filtre pour l'occupé en la rendant amoureuse de Thomas mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur elle, pourtant…

Anthony – Elle se comporte comme une fille follement amoureuse…

Stéphanie – Exactement, j'ai peur que si elle agit ainsi au naturelle c'est qu'elle soit plus folle que je le croyais.

Anthony – En fait, j'y suis probablement pour quelque chose…

Stéphanie – Hein ?

Anthony – J'ai téléphoné à Yellan pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Shefa. Celle-ci m'a appris les capacités de Shefa. Donc j'ai utilisé un sortilège plus tôt qu'une potion.

Stéphanie – Tu veux dire que tu as ensorcelé ma cousine ?

Anthony – Et bien… elle m'énervait à me suivre partout. Tu es en colères ?

Stéphanie – Non ! Je te suis infiniment redevable. Elle est beaucoup moins à se mêler de ma vie depuis qu'elle court après Thomas. Finalement, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre ce soir.

Anthony sourit malicieusement et prit le bras de sa cavalière. Finalement, peut–être y avait t'il des descendants de sa ligné qui n'était pas complètement fou.

Pour Shaolan, la soirée s'apparentait à un rêve merveilleux. Il y avait tous ses amis, sa cousine et sa superbe Sakura qui ce soit était à coupé le souffle. Vêtu d'un somptueuse robe vert émeraude moulante à souhait, elle était tout simplement merveilleuse. De plus l'attitude de Sakura n'était pas pour déplaire à Shaolan. Celle-ci dansait de façon non équivoque et extrêmement provocante avec un Shaolan qui flottait sur un nuage. Anthony qui avait remarqué le manège de la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à être énervé. Stéphanie l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué et commençait à le prendre en pitié. Sakura n'y allait pas subtilement. Elle chuchotait sans arrêt à l'oreille de Shaolan et les gens se retournaient souvent dans leur direction. Sakura était également ravie de voir qu'Anthony commençait à s'énerver. Sa vengeance allait finalement être plus facile à obtenir. D'ailleurs le pauvre Anthony perdant tout contrôle s'approcha rapidement du couple, une Stéphanie pendu à son bras pour tenter de l'arrêter. Toutefois, Anthony réussit à saisir le bras de Shaolan.

Sakura – Qu'est ce qui te prends, Anthony ? Tu sais que je fais ce que je veux, comment oses tu m'interrompes !

Anthony comprit aussitôt son erreur. Sakura n'apprécierait aucunement une crise de jalousie en public. Prenant une profonde respiration il dit rapidement en traînant de force Shaolan avec lui.

Anthony – Désolé, mais cette danse est pour les amoureux alors je viens cherché mon copain. Pas de rancune.

Shaolan était trop secoué pour protester et fut entraîner au centre de la piste de danse, à quelques mètres de Sakura. Il n'eut d'autre choix de jouer le jeu et d'enlacer Anthony le temps d'un slow.

Shaolan – Tu vas me le payer ! Obliger de danser avec toi, alors que j'aurais pu…

Anthony – Contente toi, j'ai été très patient et tu as pu profiter de la soirée. Maintenant c'est à mon tour, de ne pas passer une soirée en enfer.

Shaolan – Que veux tu dire ?

Anthony – Tu vas dire à Sakura que tu désires passer le reste de la soirée avec moi. Ainsi je n'aurai pas à vous avoir sous les yeux !

Shaolan – T'es devenu fou ! Hors de question.

Anthony – C'est ça, ou je romps ce soir et devant tout le monde. Fini ton petit jeu.

Shaolan – VAS Y, tu n'oseras pas…

Une claque sonore retentie avec fracas.

Anthony – COMMENT OSES TU T'AFFICHER AINSI AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE. J'EN AI MARRE !

Shaolan fut estomaqué alors que tout le monde le regardait et que la musique s'arrêta. Toutefois, il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il s'approcha d'Anthony et lui chuchota.

Shaolan – Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix…

Il se jeta au pied d'Anthony et l'agrippa aux jambes.

Shaolan – Je t'en supplie, ce n'est qu'une amie Anthony ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime moi !

Anthony fut surpris par le talent d'acteur de Shaolan. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et mouillaient abondamment la jambe de pantalon d'Anthony dans laquelle se moucha bruyamment Shaolan.

Anthony – Comprend moi, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIMÉ !

À peine ses mots prononcés qu'il les regretta. Shaolan eut un sourire vainqueur avant de reprendre son masque d'enfant désespéré et de filer en courant vers la sortie. Tous sans exception regardaient Anthony comme si il était un monstre. Comment avait t'il oser faire une chose pareil au gentil chinois qui était sympathique avec tous ? De plus le soir du bal, seul un être sans scrupule pouvait faire une telle chose. Sakura s'approcha d'un pas furieux vers Anthony.

Sakura – J'espère que tu es content de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot Anthony, tu n'as pas perdu que tes pouvoirs mais également une bonne partie de ton cerveau pour laisser un homme comme lui t'échapper.

Anthony voulu se terrer sous terre alors que Sakura courait dans la direction qu'avait prise Shaolan.

Stéphanie – Tu n'aurais pas dû, mon cousin à toujours su obtenir ce qu'il veut. C'est le meilleur comédien. Pour venir à bout d'Yellan, il s'est énormément pratiquer. T'inquiète, ils vont finir par oublier en attendant il vaut mieux partir. Tu n'es plus très… populaire.

Sakura entraîna un Shaolan en pleurs chez elle. Le pauvre petit avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son ami et pleurait. Thomas et Dominique furent estomaqués par la scène à leur entrer dans le salon.

Dominique – Ça ne va pas, Sakura ?

Sakura – Son copain l'a laisser devant tout le monde. La musique s'est même arrêter lorsqu' Anthony s'est mis à lui crier dessus. Depuis, il ne s'arrête plus… Je crois que je vais téléphoner à Shefa pour qu'elle vienne le consoler. On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

Shaolan eut envie de protester mais n'en fit rien. Décidé à ne pas jeté le masque une seul minute.

Thomas – Pas nécessaire ! Je m'en occupe moi.

Sans attendre Thomas saisi Shaolan dans ses bras et commença à le bercer comme un bébé. Sakura et Dominique eurent envie de rire devant ce charmant tableau. Estomaqué Shaolan se figea littéralement.

Thomas – Vous voyez, il va beaucoup mieux!

Il posa Shaolan au sol qui récupérant ses idées se remit à pleurer et fonça sur Sakura pour se nicher dans son cou.

Sakura – Ça y est, j'appelle sa grande sœur.

Thomas – Non, je m'en occupe.

Thomas s'approcha à nouveau mais cette fois, Shaolan le vit venir et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa belle. Désespéré à l'idée de voir Shefa, Thomas eut une idée.

Thomas – Écoute Sakura, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien si tu l'amènes avec toi se reposer. Pourquoi déranger Shefa, de toute évidence il a confiance en toi, n'est pas Shaolan.

Shaolan se dépêcha d'attraper la perche et d'acquiescer en essuyant quelque peu ses larmes. Sakura céda et invita Shaolan pour la nuit. Toutefois, avant qu'il monte à l'étage Dominique chuchota à l'oreille de Shaolan.

Dominique – C'était du grand art, très bien jouer. Cependant, si tu l'a fait souffrir, dit toi que je vois clair dans ton jeu…

Puis Dominique lui sourit malicieusement.

Dominique – Sakura, dorlote bien ton inviter. Les peines de cœur s'est toujours difficile, mon ange.

À peine Sakura et Shaolan disparue dans l'escalier qu'un soupir de soulagement retenti.

Thomas – Ouf… Je l'ai échappé belle !

* * *

L'été est arrivé et j'essais de déterminer qu'elle fic je dois continuer ou supprimer. Alors envoyer moi des reviews, merci. 


	16. Lorsque tout le monde vous déteste

Suite à vos reviews, j'ai pris la décision de terminer cette fan fiction. J'espères que vous pourrez apprécié la suite autant que les derniers chapitres. Désolé pour le délais.

**Princesse d'argent** : Merci pour ta review. En effet, encore quelques chapitres et je crois que cette fic aura son dénouement. Malgré tout, je réserve encore quelques péripéties à certains personnages.

**Juju black** : Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Saki réalise les sentiments de Shaolan. Mais bon, sa naïveté étant ce qu'elle est…

**Vyrses **: Pour le problème de Ruby moon il sera abordé plus en profondeur dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**TheTourist **: Merci pour ta review. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plus et j'espères que la suite sera à la hauteur.

**Eliz **: En effet, Saki est d'une naïveté surprenante. Mais parfois on ne veut tout simplement pas voir ce qui est devant nous. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette fic.

**YongYuanAiNi **: merci pour ta review. J'adore que le côté humoristique que j'ai essayé de donné à ce fic soit à la hauteur.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde vous déteste

Une journée les gens vous adorent et vous respectent. Deux minutes plus tard, on vous cri des insultes, vous poussent vers la sortie et on ri de vous. Anthony pouvait attester de ce rapide changement chez certain. Il était apprécié et considérer comme l'un des garçons les plus populaire et aujourd'hui… On le détestait et on le méprisait. Le pire était que même Tiffany lui avait pendant un moment fait la tête. Pourtant, elle était au courrant de la situation réelle. Seulement elle avait trouvé le cher petit Shaolan trop chou et trop mimi alors pendant un moment elle lui en voulait. Elle lui avait fait la tête et traité d'idiot, seul Stéphanie avait prit sa défense. Aujourd'hui, était un jour de congé et Anthony s'en réjouit fortement, incapable d'affronter les autres. Il décida d'en profiter pour aller faire quelques courses.

Mathieu pleurait de rage et criait son désespoir devant un Thomas fortement amusé. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler de l'air catastrophé d'Anthony.

Thomas – Voyons tu disais qu'elle n'était pas si mal et que je dramatisais.

Mathieu – C'est un véritable poison ! Une peste au caractère survolté qui rendrait un saint fou. Seul le pire des imbéciles bons a enfermé pourrait tombé amoureux d'elle.

Acquiescent à son ami, Thomas saisi le téléphone.

Mathieu – Que fais tu ?

Thomas – J'appelle l'hospice pour te faire interné.

Mathieu – THOMAS ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux d'elle ! C'est YUÉ.

Thomas – Tu es Yué, Mathieu alors tu devras te faire une raison.

Mathieu – Hors de question, jamais il n'y aura l'ombre d'une relation entre moi et Sam ou Yué et Sam.

Thomas se roulait pratiquement au sol tellement son ami semblait pathétique et désespéré. Celui-ci avait piqué sa crise après avoir découvert les projets de Yué. Il lui avait fallu sondé l'esprit du gardien pendant des heures car celui-ci résistait et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait catastrophé. Le gardien lunaire qui partageait son corps était fou à lier.

Anthony avançait d'un pas rapide pour distancer son poursuivant. Il ne savait pas qui le filait mais il pouvait sentir la haine envers lui. Anthony commençait à paniquer et se demandait si ses pouvoirs n'allaient pas lui faire défaut encore une fois. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'individu qui le suivait n'était pas un sorcier sinon il était fichu. Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et s'abrita derrière une benne à ordure. Il ne fit aucun bruit et attendit son sceptre à la main au cas ou. Une silhouette s'approcha lentement.

L'inconnu – Vraiment l'odeur des ordures t'iras très bien, Anthony.

Anthony reconnu alors la voie mais ne pu intervenir alors que la benne s'élevait dans les airs et déversaient son contenu peu ragoûtant sur sa tête. Anthony manqua suffoquer et senti les larmes couler sur son visage. L'énervement des derniers jours l'avait vraiment perturbé et c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Shefa – Ne t'approche plus de mon petit frère où tu le paieras cher. J'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac.

Anthony – J'en ai assez, tu devrais te méfier Shefa. J'ai également des atouts cachés.

Shefa – Obéis et ne t'approche plus de Shaolan et tout ira bien.

Elle tourna les talons et partit par où elle était arrivée. Anthony soupira et se releva tant bien que mal. Comment Shaolan avait fait pour que tous le monde soi de son côté alors qu'il était l'ennemi numéro un, il ait à peine quelques jours.

Thomas retournait chez lui un grand sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de la scène que Mathieu avait joué. Franchement, son ami était parfois impayable. Il avançait tranquillement quand il vit un garçon sortir d'une ruelle couvert de déchet poubelle. Son sourire s'agrandi encore. Il observa le jeune homme pester lorsqu'il reconnu Anthony. Aussitôt un sourire goguenard apparu sur ses lèvres. Il avança plus rapidement pour rattraper sa future victime.

Thomas – Pas de chance, on dirait.

Anthony sursauta et se retourna en direction du frère de Sakura. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa et il se prépara à l'affrontement.

Anthony – J'ai rencontré ta charmante petite amie et son sens de l'humour m'a estomaqué.

Thomas – Ma petite amie…

Anthony – Shefa, tu sais la charmante jeune femme qui te fait t'évanouir d'envie !

Thomas enragea aussitôt et agrippa Anthony par le collet. Celui-ci était suspendu dans les airs au niveau du visage de Thomas. Il attendit le coup de point de son aîné et ferma les yeux. Cependant le coup ne vint pas et il fut projeté dans les ordures une seconde fois.

Thomas – Oh mon dieu, tu sens vraiment trop mauvais. Ne t'approche plus de Shaolan.

Thomas se tordait dans tout les sens en se bouchant le nez. Finalement, il secoua la tête et repris son chemin. Anthony éclata d'un rire hystérique et se mit à remercie Shefa. Sans elle, Thomas lui aurait fait sa fête. Puis, il se demanda depuis quand le frère de Sakura prenait la défense de Shaolan.

Anthony – Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour que tous veuillent ma peau.

Shaolan et Sakura sentir une force magique à l'œuvre et d'un accord commun se précipitèrent sur les lieux. Toutefois, il ne purent repéré la source de l'aura. Ils allaient rentrer lorsqu'ils percutèrent le pauvre Anthony qui essayait de se relever. Sakura fut fort mécontente de voir Anthony sur les lieux.

Sakura – Je suppose que tu sais ou es la présence magique.

Anthony – Elle n'est plus ici, heureusement. C'était la sœur de l'imbécile qui s'est amusé à me prendre pour cible avec ses pouvoirs.

Sakura eut l'air mécontente lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase et Shaolan décida de profiter de la situation. Sans prévenir, il éclata en sanglot.

Shaolan – Oh mon amour, comment peut tu me traiter ainsi. Je t'en supplie dit moi que l'on peut tout recommencer ça m'est égal si tu me traites d'idiot. Permet moi seulement d'être à tes côtés.

Anthony – Non mais t'es complètement fou. Je préfère mourir et subir les pires supplices plutôt que de devoir endurer ta PRÉSENCE !

Les sanglots de Shaolan redoublèrent d'ampleur alors que Sakura s'approchait de lui pour le consoler. Anthony allait partir pour éviter une autre scène lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent peu naturelle le projeta dans les airs droit dans les ordures.

Anthony – Putain, Sakura que t'ais je fait encore !

Sakura – Ce n'était pas moi.

Aussi surprise que Shaolan et Anthony Sakura vit sa carte du vent se matérialiser devant eux.

Windy – Ne t'approche plus de Shaolan. Autrement, nous les cartes de Sakura te le feront payer.

Sakura – Tu as agis de ta propre initiative ?

Windy – Oui… maîtresse.

Sakura – Je te dit bravo, ma chère Windy. Ce monstre méritait une leçon, aller vient Shaolan, il ne te mérite pas.

Anthony n'en pouvait plus, il les regarda s'éloigner et appela Ruby moon à l'aide. Toutefois, sa gardienne ne répondit pas à son appel. Désespéré et abandonner, il se laissa tombé en pleur contre le mur de la ruelle. Lorsqu'une main lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

Stéphanie – Dur journée ?

Anthony releva à peine la tête alors que la jeune fille l'aidait à se relever et le raccompagna chez lui.

Stéphanie – Shaolan sait comment manipuler les gens. Faire de lui ton ennemi était le meilleur moyen de devenir le paria de cette ville. Pas de chance…

Anthony ne dit rien trop épuisé et découragé pour réagir.

Mathieu faisait tranquillement ses courses lorsqu'une voie surgit de lui-même retenti.

Yué – Et si tu allais rendre une visite à Sam.

Mathieu secoua la tête.

Yué – Aller vas y et rejoins la et embrasse là.

Mathieu – HORS DE QUESTION QUE MATHIEU OU YUÉ EMBRASSE SAM.

Les gens autour de lui s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent comme s'il devenait fou. Mathieu piqua un fard et fila vers la caisse. Le caissier passa ses achats en le regardant curieusement.

Cassier – Je peux savoir qui est Mathieu ?

Mathieu – euh moi…

Cassier – Et Yué ?

Mathieu – Encore moi…

Caissier – Et je suppose que Sam s'est également vous.

Mathieu – Euh non…

Sam – Sam c'est moi, pourquoi ?

Mathieu sursauta et regarda la jeune fille en rougissant violement.

Cassier – Ah d'accord maintenant je comprends.

Il se pencha à vers le jeune homme de façon d'être entendu que de lui.

Cassier – L'amour peut rendre fou n'importe qu'elle homme.

Mathieu sursauta et rougit encore plus.

Mathieu – Vous êtes complètement fou !

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie en renversant les gens sur son passage.

Cassier – Votre ami a oublié ses provisions.

Sam – Oh non, il sera furieux s'il n'a rien à mangé. Seul son estomac à de l'importance pour lui.

Cassier – Je n'en serais pas si certain à votre place. Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, il y a d'autres clients.

Sam – Je vais prendre ses sacs et les lui rapporter si cela ne vous gêne pas.

Cassier – Aucunement, vous devriez vous occuper un peu de lui, il semblerait qu'il soit très perturbé.

Sam fut fortement étonné. Yué était si équilibré et Mathieu était également quelqu'un de poser et de calme. Comment pouvait t'il avoir apparu perturbé face à un étranger. Son cœur battit très vite et inquiet pour le gardien lunaire Sam se précipita à l'abri des regards. Elle se transforma en Ruby moon et s'envola rapidement pour retrouver Mathieu. Elle commençait à se poser des questions et si le mauvais sort qu'elle dont elle était victime avait contaminé également Yué ? Ruby moon était décidé à y voir plus clair.


	17. La vengeance d'Anthony

Réponse au review

J'aimerais remercier **Sarifa, Miwakosoma, Princesse d'argent** et** Eliz **pour vos reviews.

* * *

La vengeance d'Anthony

Anthony était résolu à obtenir vengeance pour les souffrances atroces qu'il avait endurées. Ces deux premières victimes étaient déjà choisis : Shefa et Thomas. Il avait décidé que la meilleure façon de leur en faire voir était d'abord d'échanger le sort qu'il avait jeté à Shefa. Anthony était curieux de savoir que donnerait se sort sur Thomas et comment Shefa réagirait. Le spectacle allait sûrement être fort divertissant. De plus une fois désensorcelle, Shefa aurait certainement la honte en réalisant son comportement passé. Anthony était déterminer de se régaler du spectacle. Dommage que cette chère Ruby Moon était toujours portée disparu. Contrairement à Spinel elle se réjouirait avec lui de ses plans de vengeance même enfantins.

Shefa senti une force magique se retirer de son corps et s'envoler vers un nouveau destinataire. Après un moment de réflexion pour déterminer sa nature, elle renonça et décida de prendre cet évènement à la légère. Elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter comme de voir son cher frère pour savoir comment il allait. Prenant son sac, elle fila en direction des Kinomoto certaine d'y trouver Shaolan. Dominique lui ouvrit en souriant et la fit entré.

Dominique – Vous venez voir mon fils ?

Shefa – Euh non, pourquoi ?

Dominique – Etant donné vos sentiments à son égard, je croyais que vous vouliez lui parler.

Shefa – Mes sentiments ?

Alors comme dans le pire des cauchemars, Shefa revécu en pensée son comportement des dernières semaines. Son teint devint d'un beau rouge écrevisse et un léger gloussement lui échappa. Elle ne savait pas qui était le responsable, mais il allait payer. Un sortilège, rien d'autre ne pouvait l'avoir atteinte à se point. Ça et peut-être un mélange de son propre cœur mais bon elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

Shefa – En faite, je suis ici pour voir mon petit frère qui semble avoir élu domicile ici et qui paie un loyer pour rien.

Dominique rie à son tour et appela Shaolan.

Dominique – Shaolan, ta sœur est ici et aimerait te parler.

Des pas retentirent et Shaolan apparu en haut de l'escalier. Il n'eut guerre le temps de mettre le pied sur la première marche qu'il fut propulser au bas de l'escalier. Thomas dévala les marches et se précipita sur Shefa qu'il souleva littéralement dans ses bras. Shaolan se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Dominique et Sakura qui avait accouru suite au vacarme. Les trois se retournèrent furieux vers Thomas dans l'intention de lui faire un sermon mais ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche bée. Thomas embrassait passionnément sa proie et la serrait de façon irraisonnée contre lui. Shefa tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les lèvres du jeune homme mais celle-ci se posèrent dans son cou se qui ne l'aida pas à garder son calme. Elle voulu protester fortement lorsque Thomas se mit en œuvre de lui faire le plus énorme suçon de l'humanité. Mal lui en prit puis ce que son bourreau profita de l'occasion pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Dominique était catastrophé par le comportement de son fils et allait intervenir lorsque Shaolan éclata de rire.

Shaolan – Laisser monsieur Kinomoto, depuis le temps que ma sœur le pourchasse.

Shefa laissa échapper un plainte indigné face à la trahison de son frère néanmoins elle du admettre que Thomas savait si prendre question de baiser. Toutefois, l'oxygène commençait à manquer et elle décida de manœuvrer le jeune impétueux qui l'assaillait ainsi. Un bon cou de genou bien placé la libéra de l'étreinte de Thomas alors que celui-ci tombait à genou devant elle. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre pester tout au moins à se plaindre mais sûrement pas à ce que Thomas lui dit.

Étendu sur le lit de Sakura, Shaolan riait toujours de la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs Sakura était également morte de rire et commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

Shaolan – La tête de ton père lorsque Thomas à réagit au coup de genou de ma sœur, trop mortel.

Sakura – Je t'en supplie arrête… je ne vais pas survivre.

Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme et fit mine de s'étrangler. Shaolan eu un léger sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Tout occasion était bonne pour être près de Sakura. Leur esprit légèrement calmé, ils reprirent lentement leur sérieux.

Sakura – Tu crois que Shefa avait raison lorsqu'elle prétendait que mon frère est sous l'influence d'un sortilège ?

Shaolan – Aucune idée, et toi, tu crois que ton frère était sérieux lorsqu'il a fait sa déclaration ?

Sakura – Sûrement ! Thomas tien toujours ses promesses mieux vaudraient le surveiller si tu ne veux pas que Shefa soit d'ennui.

Shaolan – Ça ne me déplairait pas tant que ça et puis je suis sur que Shefa finirait par apprécier.

Sakura éclata à nouveau d'un rire joyeux en se rappelant les paroles de son frère.

Agenouiller devant Shefa, le souffle cour, Thomas regarda néanmoins la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Thomas – Oh, puis ce que je suis déjà en position, je vais en profiter. Mon amour, ma tendre Shefa en sucre, veux tu m'épouser ?

Dominique – Thomas !

Shefa – T'es complètement fou…

Thomas – Oh non mon amour, je t'aime. Et peut être un peu, oui. Je suis fou d'amour pour toi. C'est décidé je vais te kidnapper et nous allons nous marier s'il le faut.

Sur ces mots, il s'agrippa aux jambes de la jeune fille qu'il se mit en devoir de caresser.

Shefa – Je t'en pris Sakura, endors le, fait quelque chose.

Sakura acquiesce néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses cartes devant son père dont elle utilisa la vielle méthode. Un bon coup de vase sur le géranium de son frère qui tomba inconscient sous le choc. Shaolan fit une légère grimace.

Shaolan – Houlà, ça ne doit pas faire du bien.

Dominique – En effet, et la suite ne sera guerre mieux. Je vais dès maintenant porter mon fils dans la baignoire et remplir celle-ci d'eau glacée. Vous devriez peut être rentré chez vous jeune fille.

Shefa – C'est comme si j'étais déjà partie !

Shefa détalla à toute vitesse vers la sortie et n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois enfermer à double tour dans l'appartement de Shaolan.

Anthony s'était régalé du spectacle aux qu'elle il avait assister à l'aide de sa magie. La vengeance était tout simplement géniale lorsqu'on avait son génie.

Spinel – Euh, maître… n'avez-vous pas remarquer quelque chose ?

Anthony – Non, je ne vois pas.

Spinel – Votre magie redevient drôlement puissante depuis quelque temps. Il semblerait que vous reprenez des forces.

Anthony remarque qu'effectivement il avait récupéré beaucoup de ses pouvoirs et cria de joie. Enfin, il serait à nouveau entier. Il fallait absolument qu'il fête l'évènement.

Anthony – Spinel, appel Stéphanie et invite là à venir ici. Je vais préparer un repas de célébration.

Spinel sourit de voir son maître sourire à nouveau et pensée enfin à une autre personne que la maîtresse des cartes.

Sakura se réveilla comme à son habitude en retard et maudit Shaolan de ne pas l'avoir réveiller. Elle fonça à la cuisine et vit celui-ci derrière les fourneaux avec son père en train de terminer le petit déjeuner.

Shaolan – Tu arrives juste à temps.

Dominique – C'est même un record, tu es debout avant Thomas.

Sakura eut un sourire sadique à cette nouvelle.

Sakura – Je vais le réveiller !

Elle se précipita dans la chambre décider à prendre sa revanche pour le nombre incalculable ou son frère l'avait réveiller sans le moindre égard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la chambre vide. Elle s'approcha du lit et trouva un mot. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et s'affola aussitôt. Elle se précipita à la cuisine.

Sakura – Papa, Shaolan on a un problème ! J'ai trouvé ceci dans la chambre de Thomas.

Les deux hommes lire à leur tour le message et devinrent blanc comme un linge.

* * *

Le mot disait :

Cher papa, chère Sakura,

N'ayez crainte je reviendrai très bientôt. Je suis partie kidnapper l'amour de ma vie et me marier. Je reviendrai ensuite avec ma femme pour m'installer à Tomoéda et avoir des petits chérubins qui ressembleront à ma très chère Shefa.

Votre fils, et le meilleur frère du monde

Thomas

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il me semble qu'il n'est pas super mais bon. Je vais me reprendre dans le prochain chapitre, toutefois envoyer moi des reviews. 


	18. Maintenant assume!

_Réponse aux reviews_

Un grand merci à **marion-moune** et à **Princesse d'argent** pour vos review.

* * *

Maintenant assume !

Sakura et Shaolan avait foncé à l'appartement du jeune homme pour détruire le doute qui les avait envahis. Malheureusement, il avait découvert la porte de l'appartement ouverte et la chambre de Shefa dans un bordel incroyable vide. Stéphanie tant qu'à elle se souvenait avoir entendu un bruit suspect très tôt se matin qu'elle avait pris pour Shaolan qui rentrait. En voyant la mine inquiète de Sakura et l'air désespéré de Shaolan, elle commença sérieusement à avoir peur.

Stéphanie – Shefa aurait t'elle des ennuies ?

Sakura – Tu ne peux deviner à qu'elle point, mon frère est devenu fou hier et s'est mis en tête de la kidnapper.

Stéphanie – Quoi !

Shaolan – Thomas est soit disant fou amoureux de Shefa et veut l'emmener se marier quelque part. Il est complètement incontrôlable.

Stéphanie – OUP, Anthony y est allé un peu trop fort…

Sakura Shaolan – Quoi ?

Stéphanie – Et ben voilà, Anthony voulait seulement se venger un tout petit peu. Il ne voulait pas causer d'ennui.

Sakura – Pourtant, il est doué pour ça. Je me souviens encore de ses maudits tests.

Stéphanie – Il ne voulait pas mal faire. Il était persuadé que Thomas se contrôlerait très bien et qu'au pire il ferait une légère déclaration d'amour à notre petite tornade. Pas trop méchant, non…

Shaolan – Son plan était idiot. On ne joue pas avec le cœur des gens, toutefois je dois admettre que si Thomas n'aurait pas perdu les pédales ça aurait pu être drôle.

Sakura – SHAOLAN ! As-tu fini de prendre sa défense ? J'en ai assez, tu devrais le détester et non pas lui trouver des excuses.

Sakura rageait de voir Shaolan encore épris d'Anthony après la conduite de celui-ci. Le savoir encore aussi naïf commençait à l'énerver pour une raison inconnu d'elle-même elle aurait aimé qu'il déteste son ex. ( on se demande qui des deux est le plus naïf mais bon).

Shaolan – Que fait-on maintenant ? Crois tu qu'on soit capable de défaire le sortilège d'Anthony ?

Sakura – A nous deux, aucun doute. Anthony n'a pratiquement plus de pouvoir alors son sort ne doit pas être terrible.

Stéphanie – Euh, c'est qu'il a récupéré ses forces. D'ailleurs on a célébré l'évènement hier.

Shaolan regarda sa cousine avec rage et une envie soudaine de l'étrangler. Pour éviter un assassinat il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Stéphanie – Qu'est qui lui prend ?

Sakura – Tu flirtes avec l'homme qu'il aime et tu demandes pourquoi il est énervé ? Je te conseil de ne pas faire du mal à Shaolan.

Stéphanie – Voyons Sakura, je suis sa cousine. Et depuis, quand le défends tu ? Serais tu encore amoureuse de lui ?

Sakura – Exactement, alors tiens toi loin de lui !

Stéphanie sourit ravie pour son cousin qui avait peut-être une chance finalement de reconquérir sa belle. Néanmoins pour éviter une mort atroce (une maîtresse des cartes en colère s'est loin d'être rassurant) elle décida de changer de sujet.

Stéphanie – Euh, que compte tu faire pour ton frère ?

Sakura – Probablement, essayer de briser le sort…

Stéphanie – J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais parler à Anthony. Il va retirer son sortilège. C'est quelqu'un de très sensé.

Sakura – S'il était vraiment intelligent, il n'aurait pas abandonné Shaolan mais bon. Je compte sur toi, moi je vais aller consoler mon petit Shaolan.

Stéphanie – Excellente idée !

Shefa ouvrit lentement les yeux sur une pièce décoré dans des teintes de bleus apaisant et assez... assez romantique. De grand rideau blanc, des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce, une odeur de rose, des draps de soie et des yeux foncés à quelques centimètres des siens. Shefa sursauta et se releva en vitesse du grand lit. À ses côtés, Thomas souriait assez bêtement et la regardait avec une lueur extasiée.

Shefa – Maudi pervers, si tu as fait quoi que ce soi je t'achève !

Thomas – Mon doux amour est enfin réveillé. Tu es juste à l'heure puisse qu'on nous attends.

Shefa – De quoi parle tu, Thomas la plaisanterie à assez durer.

Thomas – Mais du prête mon tendre amour. Il nous attends pour célébrer notre union et ensuite nous pourrons nous envoler sur un nuage en direction de la voie l'acté.

Shefa – OH mon dieu, Thomas le sortilège d'Anthony t'a vraiment tourné la tête. Je t'en supplie redeviens le bougon malcommode que j'apprécie tant.

Thomas – Plus jamais mon amour, je serai dorénavant douceur et amour pour toi. Maintenant allons nous unir pour l'éternité.

Shefa – Oh maman, faites que je meurs avant. Quelqu'un venez m'AIDER !

Shaolan rageait toujours de la trahison de sa cousine, lorsque Sakura entra dans sa chambre. Celle-ci semblait légèrement différente des autres jours et avaient une lueur dans son regard qui commençait à effrayer Shaolan. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

Shaolan – Sakura, je connais ce regard et qu'elle que soit ton idée pour que je récupères Anthony oubli là.

Sakura – T'inquiet mes intentions ne pourraient être plus éloigné.

Shaolan – Dois je commencer à avoir peur ?

Sakura – Cela dépend… dit moi, Shaolan as-tu peur des femmes ?

Shaolan – Euh, non… pourquoi ?

Sakura – J'ai trouvé un moyen de te remonter le moral. Tu vas te remettre en couple mais cette fois avec une femme cela te changera et ne pourra te rappeler Anthony.

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de Shaolan. Enfin Sakura avait compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et les acceptaient. Il se retient à grande peine de sauter de joie à travers la pièce.

Shaolan – Je vois, et tu as une candidate en tête, très chère.

Sakura sourit doucement devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Finalement, cela ne serait pas si difficile de lui faire accepter son idée.

Sakura – Exactement, mon chère. J'avais pensée que… que… Tiffany serait parfaite pour toi !

Shaolan se ramassa au sol dans un superbe plongée. Encore une fois, il avait rêver trop grand. Une autre déception sur la route de ses amours.

Stéphanie était au salon avec Anthony depuis une bonne dizaine de minute et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant conscient qu'elle désirait lui demander quelque chose mais était décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tache. Anthony avait déjà prévu son discours et la façon dont il lui répondrait lorsqu'elle lui avouerait enfin qu'elle l'aimait. Il s'était rendu compte que l'affection que Stéphanie lui portait ne pouvait être dû qu'à l'amour qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ces derniers jours, il avait réalisé (disons que Spinel l'avait fortement aidé) qu'il l'aimait également. Stéphanie prit un grand soupir et décida de se lancer.

Stéphanie – Anthony, tu dois absolument défaire le sortilège d'amour sur Thomas.

Anthony – Oh si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ses mots. Moi également, je ne savais comment t'avouer mes sentiments. Euh, attends un peu que viens tu de dire…

Stéphanie – Que tu dois annuler le sortilège sur Thomas, il a perdu complètement la tête.

Anthony soupira franchement déçu mais acquiescer néanmoins.

Anthony – Explique moi ce qui se passe.

Stéphanie – Thomas a enlevé Shefa et veut la forcer à l'épouser. Il est devenu un danger public. Tu vas annuler, stp Anthony….

Anthony – Ok… je vais le faire. Ça va prendre un peu de temps cependant.

Anthony n'avait jamais été autant déçu. Même avec Sakura, il avait pu prévoir les évènements mais là… son cœur se brisait et était définitivement anéanti. Il soupira et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

Stéphanie – Oh, au faite Anthony, moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi.

Un sourire se dessina alors qu'Anthony découvrit la super glue qui vous recolle un cœur briser.

Anthony – Je vais réparer les bêtises que j'ai faites et après on passe une soirée tranquille ensemble. Ça te va ?

Stéphanie – Que dirais tu d'aller plutôt chassé des méchants sorciers ou de quoi dans se genre. J'adore le sport et j'ai besoin d'exercice.

Anthony – Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner au pire si on ne trouve pas d'ennui je pourrai en créer. Pour le test de Sakura j'ai découvert que j'avais un don pour cela.

Stéphanie – Génial !

Tiffany répondit à la troisième sonnerie de son portable rose et fut fort surprise d'entendre Sakura.

Sakura – Tiffany, je t'appelle pour te demander un service entre amie.

Tiffany – Euh, bien sûr…

Sakura – Voilà, tu vas sortir avec Shaolan mais tu ne l'aimeras pas, d'accord ?

Tiffany – Saki, je crains de ne pas te comprendre. Explique moi, c'est quoi cette histoire.

Sakura – Voilà, j'aime Shaolan donc tu vas sortir avec lui.

Tiffany – Je suis toujours dans l'incompréhension, Sakura.

Sakura – Ok, je fais plus clair. J'aime Shaolan et je veux qu'il m'aime également. Seulement voilà, j'ai appris que le premier amour ne fonctionne jamais dont tu seras son premier amour et ensuite je serai l'amour de sa vie. C'est simple comme tout. Tu lui fais découvrir qu'il peut apprécier les femmes mais tu n'as pas le dois de le toucher !

Tiffany – Sakura, il a déjà été amoureux. Par conséquent, même si ta théorie de premier amour qui ne fonctionne pas est vraie tu ne risques rien. Donc, SORT AVEC LUI.

Sakura – Oui, mais ça serait risquer. Il est homosexuel et as toujours aimer des garçon donc se sera son premier amour avec une fille. S'il te plait, Tiffany. Je ne veux pas le perdre et je n'ai confiance qu'en toi…

Tiffany – Tu es complètement folle, mais c'est bon. Je vais le faire mais pas plus d'une semaine après s'est à toi de l'endurer.

Sakura – Géniale ! N'oublie pas, tu t'approches pas trop de lui, tu ne restes pas seule avec lui et tu ne l'embrasse pas ailleurs que sur la joue. Oh et oui, pas plus de deux fois par jour.

Tiffany – J'ai compris…

Un clic sonore retentit signalant que Sakura avait raccroché et Tiffany soupira désespéré. Elle adorait toujours Sakura mais mon dieu par fois celle-ci pouvait être décourageante.

Shefa essayait en vain de libérer son bras et d'empêcher Thomas de la traîner devant l'hôtel. Cependant, elle n'était pas de taille et elle fut rapidement subjuguée par la mise en scène que Thomas avait préparé. Des fleurs étaient accrochées tout le long de l'allée. Des gens de la place s'étaient portés volontaire pour être témoin. Vêtu de leur plus beau atour, il regardait le jeune couple s'avancer vers le prête. Devant, Yellan Li et ses filles observaient la scène les larmes aux yeux. Une minute, Yellan Li et ses filles… Shefa cessa de respirer et regarda sa famille avec une mine ébahie.

Thomas – Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir. Ta mère était ravie lorsque je l'ai invité à notre mariage. Elle m'a dit que jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse depuis la mort de ton père.

Shefa senti son cœur se serrer. Elle connaissait la douleur qui était celle de sa mère et ne pouvait se résoudre à la décevoir. Elle redressa la tête et accompagna Thomas devant le prête. Tant pis, elle allait se marier. La cérémonie se déroulait sans anicroche lorsqu'une décharge électrique sembla traverser Thomas. Légèrement abasourdit celui-ci repris lentement ses esprits.

Prête – Thomas Kinomoto acceptez vous de prendre pour légitime épouse Shefa Li ?

Thomas – Euh… euh…

Shefa comprit que Thomas avait été libéré du sortilège et que celui-ci paniquait lorsqu'il regarda la sortie avec envie. Avant, qu'il ne puis ce prendre ses jambes à son cou elle lui prit la main et chuchota à son oreille.

Shefa – C'est toi, qui m'a forcé à venir alors ne m'humilie pas maintenant et assume.

Thomas regarda les gens qui l'entourait et vit le regard de Shefa lui montrer une veille dame qui pleurait abondamment. Son air de famille avec Shefa et Shaolan ne lui offrit pas de doute sur son identité. Il soupira et usa de ses dons de comédien. Un sourire joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Thomas – Ce sera un honneur pour le pauvre mortel que je suis.

Shefa soupira de soulagement. Thomas lui souffla à l'oreille.

Thomas – Ne sois pas si soulagé. Maintenant, tu devras vivres avec moi. Un divorce serait impensable avant quelques mois pour ta famille. De plus, maintenant tu vas m'en devoir une…

Pour une raison inconnue, Shefa eut vraiment peur. Elle était certaine que Thomas allait se montrer diabolique.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore deux chapitres et cette fic sera terminée. Alors si vous avez des commentaires ou des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas. 


	19. Un jour de plus et je mets fin à ma vie!

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Princesse d'argent** : La fin est là, j'ai terminé ce fic mais je réserve néanmoins une surprise. Pour Thomas et Shefa le dénouement ne sera pas dans cette fic mais dans une fic qui leur sera dédié. Pour plus de détail, j'ai publié un message.

**The tourist** : Je dois admettre que j'ai pris plaisir à torturer mes pauvres personnages sans défense. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécier.

* * *

Un jour de plus et je mets fin à ma vie !

Sam avait exposé sa théorie à Mathieu et celui-ci avait complètement adhéré à celle-ci. Il était impossible que Yué envisage sérieusement Ruby moon comme compagne alors s'était une évidence qu'il y avait de la magie la dessous.

Sam – J'ai demandé de l'aide à Anthony mais il refuse de me croire. Il ne peut pas soit disant m'aider.

Mathieu – Je vois, peut être pourrions nous obtenir de l'aide de ma maîtresse ou de Kero.

Sam – Génial, laisse la place à Yué et allons voir Kerobero.

Mathieu – Surtout pas. Yué et moi sommes deux personnes différentes. Yué est complètement sous l'emprise du sortilège. On ne peut lui faire confiance.

Sam soupira et se retransforma en Ruby moon. Elle déploya ses ailles et agrippa Yué dans ses bras.

Ruby moon – Je vais te porter mais fait moi plaisir. Si ça doit se reproduire, PERD DU POIDS !

Kero était au ange face au revirement de situation. Il était perché sur la l'épaule de sa maîtresse et observait le morveux s'énerver. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit contre l'idée de sa bien aimée et était pratiquement tombé à la renverse lorsque Tiffany avait accepté son invitation à sortir avec lui. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'elle refuserait et Kero rigolait de la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il devrait sortir avec Tiffany.

Sakura – Donc demain, tu vas passer la journée avec Tiffany ?

Shaolan – Il semblerait…

Sakura – Vous n'aurez qu'à rester avec le groupe et tous se fera naturellement tu verras.

Kero – Euh Sakura, puis je t'accompagné demain à l'école ?

Sakura – Pourquoi ?

Kero – Tu m'as énormément manqué et j'ai bien l'intention de surveiller Shaolan pour qu'il n'approche pas trop Tiffany.

Kero fit un sourire entendu à Sakura qui se mit à lui sourire également.

Sakura – D'accord je compte sur toi pour me rapporter tous les détails.

Shaolan – Vous pouvez me dire se que vous raconter ?

Kero – Jamais de la vie, morveux…

Shaolan – Le morveux vient de préparer le souper si ça majesté n'a pas faim, il n'avait qu'à le dire.

Kero – Oh non, mon gentil Shaolan. Tu es le meilleur des colocataires. Allez tous à table !

Sakura rit de plus belle et chuchota à l'oreille de Shaolan.

Sakura – Je vois que tu as découverts, comment soudoyé mon gardien.

Shaolan – C'est assez simple. On a qu'à remplir son estomac pour gagner son cœur. Tu verras je lui ai préparé son dessert favori, nous devrions avoir la paix pour la soirée.

Sakura – Il m'a manqué…

Shaolan – Vous avez toujours été très proche l'un de l'autre.

Sakura – Nah… je n'avais tout simplement jamais eu à vider les assiettes, il les finissait toutes.

Shaolan – Oui, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Je sais très bien que tu es une tendre sous tes airs de dur.

Une jolie grimace lui répondit et se fut dans la joie qu'ils terminèrent le repas.

Kero avait été interrompu en plein repas par Ruby moon et Mathieu et n'avait guerre appréciée. Il avait tout de même écouté leur plainte pour finalement en venir à une conclusion.

Kero – Ruby moon, Mathieu, vous êtes complètement idiots. Ruby moon et Yué sont simplement amoureux il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Embrasser vous faites de nombreux enfants et cesser de venir nous déranger !

Ruby moon – T'es certain que si on suit tes conseils tous iras mieux pour moi ?

Kero – Sûr et certain.

Ruby moon sembla réfléchir puis se tourna vers Mathieu.

Ruby – Viens ici mon joli qu'on en finisse au plus vite !

Mathieu – Tu vas me le payer, Kerobero.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Mathieu se jeta vers la sortie et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Kero – Tu ne le poursuis pas ?

Ruby – Il ne pourra pas aller très loin. S'il se transforme en Yué celui-ci viendra immédiatement me rejoindre. Donc, il est a pied et ne peut voler. A bientôt Kerobero, j'ai du repérage à faire du haut du ciel ce soir.

Kero sourit fort content de lui. Il avait résolu une affaire fort simple qui rendrait service à tout le monde. Il avait temporairement occupé Yué donc il serait le seul gardien disponible pour sa maîtresse. Se rapprocher de Sakura allait devenir beaucoup plus simple. Surtout maintenant que le gamin et lui étaient amis.

Tiffany commençait sérieusement à s'énerver de devoir jouer le jeu devant tous ses amis. Elle commençait sérieusement à détester Shaolan de ne pouvoir dire non à Sakura. ( Mauvaise foie, elle n'a pas su dire non elle-même) Shaolan commençait également à être géner de devoir mentir à leurs amis.

Shaolan – Écoute Tiffany et si nous allions nous promener que tous les deux dans un coin tranquille. Nous n'aurions pas à jouer la comédie pour tous.

Tiffany – Je ne peux pas.

Shaolan soupira et regarda Tiffany avec colère. Il essayait en vain de se soustraire à ses prétendus amis qui en se moment l'énervait au plus au point. Tiffany faisait toujours obstacle et refusait toutes ses propositions.

Yvan – Dite les amoureux, soyez moins froid. Shaolan embrasse ta copine tu sembles te tenir à des kilomètres d'elle. Est-ce que vous vous dégoûtez l'un l'autre ?

Shaolan – Bien sûr que non !

Résolu à jouer le jeu et à ne pas contredire sa belle il décida de jouer l'amoureux transi. Il s'approcha lentement de Tiffany et doucement s'approcha de ses lèvres. Tiffany l'observa faire et allait se soumettre au baiser lorsqu'elle aperçu le regard qui tue de Sakura. Au dernier moment, elle détourna rapidement la tête et Shaolan embrassa passionnément sa joue ? Et non, un Kero s'était interposé et avait reçu le baisé de Shaolan. Lorsque Shaolan ouvrit les yeux il se jeta sur le dos en hurlant.

Shaolan – Oh mon dieu, je viens d'embrasser la peluche !

Tiffany – Kerobero, t'es devenu fou. Tout le monde te voie !

Sakura – Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai figé tout le monde depuis un moment déjà.

Shaolan – Quoi ?

Sakura – J'ai vu Kero affolé, il a trouvé se que je lui ai demandé. Kero dans mon sac, je défige le collège.

À peine tout le monde remis en mouvement que Sakura prétendit devoir s'absenter. Caché derrière l'établissement elle ouvrit son sac.

Sakura – Bien joué, Kero. Je ne sais comment te remercier.

Kero – Ne me remercie pas, je l'ai fait pour moi.

Sakura – Que veux tu dire ? Tu apprécies d'être embrassé par Shaolan ?

Kero – Pas du tout ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas que personne s'approche de ma Tiffany.

Sakura sourit tristement à son gardien.

Sakura – Tu es amoureux de Tiffany ?

Kero – Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais que c'est impossible, je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse et avec Shaolan s'est cause perdu. Il t'est destiné.

Sakura sourit ravie à cette idée. Shaolan était son âme sœur, son destin.

Shaolan entraîna de force une Tiffany qui protestait à grand cri dans le parc. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il s'arrêta enfin.

Shaolan – Tu peux me dire se qui te prends de m'humilier ainsi ?

Tiffany se balança d'une jambe à l'autre et décida qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Tiffany – Tant pis, je te dis toute la vérité. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être seule en ta présence et je ne peux pas te permettre de m'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue.

Shaolan – Tu aurais pu éviter de t'enfuir devant tout le monde en criant que je ne devrais pas t'imposer mes baisers !

Tiffany – Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de te permettre de m'embrasser plus de deux fois par jour…

Shaolan – Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi toutes ces restrictions ?

Tiffany – Les ordres d'une maîtresse des cartes au mauvais caractère qui m'a promis les pires supplices si je t'approchais.

Shaolan – Sakura est… jalouse ?

Tiffany – Non, elle s'amuse à régenter tous les habitants du japon.

Shaolan – A bon…

Tiffany – Shaolan, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Evidemment qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

Shaolan – Dans ce cas, nous deux c'est terminé ! À demain Tiffany, j'ai la conquête de Sakura à faire.

Il parti à courir vers la demeure de sa belle sous les yeux rieurs de Tiffany.

Tiffany – Vivement qu'il soit en couple ces deux là.

Kero – Tu ne peux pas mieux dire !

Tiffany – Kerobero !

Kero – Désolé, Sakura m'a ordonné de suivre Shaolan pour t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Elle semble croire que toutes les filles du Japon son aussi accro qu'elle au morveux.

Tiffany éclata de rire et proposa au gardien de venir mangé chez elle. Une proposition que le grand Kerobero s'empressa d'accepter.

Sakura ouvrit la porte sur un Shaolan à bout de souffle et pratiquement mort. Néanmoins, il entra sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Salua rapidement Dominique et entraîna Sakura dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Sakura – Shaolan ?

Pour seule réponse le jeune homme se jeta sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé et entreprit le plus passionné des baisés. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à lui rendre et à amplifier celui-ci. Le jeune homme fut le premier à mettre fin au contact entre eux. Il mit une certaine distance entre Sakura et lui.

Shaolan – Je t'aime !

Sakura – Mais, je croyais que tu… tu ne sors pas avec Tiffany ?

Shaolan – Elle et moi sommes d'accords, s'était une erreur car mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Sakura – Mais tu ne comprends pas, le plan était que tu sortes avec Tiffany pendant une semaine avant de rompre.

Shaolan s'approcha à nouveau de Sakura et l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Shaolan – Sakura, je ne pouvais plus attendre un jour de plus. Je t'aime et je te prie de tour mon cœur, cesse de fuir ma belle.

Sakura sourit au ange, le cœur léger et enfin combler de bonheur.

Sakura – Tu n'as pas à craindre. Je suis une chasseuse et j'ai trouvé mon gibier pour le reste de ma vie !

Shaolan – ah oui ?

Sakura – Oui, toi !

Shaolan – Dans se cas, tu n'auras pas à t'exercer à la course à pied car j'ai bien l'intention de rester dans tes bras pour le restant de mes jours.

**FIN

* * *

**

Ce chapitre conclu ce fic et j'espères qu'il vous a plus. Envoyez moi vous commentaire sur cette fic.

Un merci particulier à **Princesse d'argent**, **Marion-moune**, **juju black**, **sarifa**, et **Eliz** pour vos fréquentes reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Également merci à tous les autres.


	20. Message

**Message important**

Pour tous ceux qui désirent savoir se qui va arriver à Thomas et Shefa, je vous donne rendez vous dans ma deuxième fic. _Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer._ Cette nouvelle fic sera en quelques sorte la suite seulement elle sera centré sur la vie du couple marié Thomas et Shefa. Néanmoins, il y aura également des passages sur ce qui adviendra de Mathieu et Sam.

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des reviews. Les suggestions seront également les bienvenues.

Le premier chapitre de _Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer_ devrait être terminer d'ici quelques jours. Je vais essayer de le faire paraître en ligne le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
